If you only believe
by Luna2003
Summary: Vier Mädchen. Zwei Welten. Vier Schicksale. Doch eines verbindet sie, der Verlust ihrer Familien. Eine jede findet ihren Weg nach Bruchtal. Werden sie zueinander finden, und zusammen die schwere Zeit während des Ringkrieges überstehen.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mittelerde und seine Bewohner gehören ausschließlich Professor Tolkien.

Hallo ihr lieben da bin ich wieder. Hier ist meine neue Fic. Diesmal spielt die Freundschaft die Hauptrolle nicht die Liebe, aber ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem. Reviewt fleißig. ;-)

Die Stärke des Glaubens Prolog 

Regen! Die Welt versank im tristen, kaltem Grau der Wolken, die schwer über der Stadt hingen. Straßenbahnen klingelten. Autos hupten durcheinander. Musik dröhnte aus den Geschäften hinaus auf die Straße. Hunde bellten. Plakate priesen die neusten Kinofilme an. Die Menschen versteckten sich unter riesigen bunten Schirmen, lugten immer hervor in der Hoffnung, das sich die Sonne, bald wieder zeigen würde.

Hoffnung. Ein Wort, das für sie nicht mehr existierte. Die Sonne würde nie wieder für sie scheinen!

Márla lief ohne Schirm durch den immer stärker werdenden Regen. Dem Geschehen rund um sie herum, schenkte sie keine Beachtung. Auch von ihr schien niemand Notiz zu nehmen. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Und sie wollte auch nicht mehr.

„Deine Eltern starben friedlich und ohne Schmerzen."

Das hatte man ihr gesagt. Nach drei langen Tagen des Wartens und Bangens, die Ärzte hatten ihr nicht viel Hoffnung gemacht. Schließlich verlor ihre Mutter und wenige Stunden später auch ihr Vater den Kampf mit dem Tod. Sie erfuhr es erst einen Tag danach. Nicht einmal Abschied nehmen, durfte sie.

Noch ein Kilometer.

Bald, bald würde alles vorbei sein. Dann würde sie alles vergessen haben. Und nie wieder würde sie diesen Schmerz fühlen.

Selbst der Abschied war ihr verwehrt gewesen. Anstelle ihrer Eltern, hatte sie nur auf zwei hölzerne Kisten gestarrt. Ihre Trauer durfte sie auch nicht zeigen.

Noch 900 Meter.

„Es würde alles nur schlimmer machen, Kind. Es hilft niemand, wenn du herumheulst. Es ist nun mal passiert und damit müssen wir uns abfinden."

So lauteten die Worte ihrer Großmutter. Die Trauerfeier war so eine Qual gewesen, man lachte über vergangene und schöne Zeiten mit den Verstorbenen. Diese aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit hatte Marlá angekotzt. Mit Tränen in den Augen, war sie in ihr Zimmer gestürzt, ihre Großmutter hatte sich ihr in den Weg gestellt:

„Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, wir dürfen jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen." Marlá hatte sie nur angeschrieen:

„IM GEGENSATZ ZU DIR, HABE ICH SIE GELIEBT." Ihre Großmutter, hatte sie nur eiskalt angestarrt.

„Geh auf dein Zimmer, und komm erst wieder runter, wenn du dich beruhigt hast."

Niemand hörte ihre stummen Hilfeschreie.

Noch 700 Meter

Sie war so desinteressiert, das die gar nicht bemerkte, wie eine alte Frau ihren Einkaufsbeutel so derb umherschwenkte, das er Marlá traf und sich sein Inhalt über den Bürgersteig ergoss.

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe, diese Jugend heutzutage, nehmen keine Rücksicht auf die ältere Generation. Von Hilfsbereitschaft ganz zu schweigen." Als Márlas Welt noch einen Sinn gehabt hatte, hätte sie der alten Dame wohl an den Kopf geworfen, das es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war, aber sie lebte jetzt vollkommener Dunkelheit.

Noch 500 Meter

Nun hatte sie den Waldrand erreicht. Vögel zwitscherten, und Eichhörnchen huschten über die Äste. Langsam zogen die Regenwolken ab, die Sonne schickte ihre ersten Strahlen zur Erde. Der Wind rauschte in den Baumkronen.

Weniger als 100 Meter

Sie war am Ziel. Einen kurzen Blick in die Tiefe, sagte ihr das sie diesen Sturz mit Hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht überleben würde. Márla zögerte keine weitere Sekunde.

Schlagartig setzte sie sich im Bett auf, irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Wieso war es so totenstill im Haus? Mit einem unguten Gefühl, und noch schlaftrunken stieg sie aus dem Bett. Lautlos, schlich sie sich die Treppen hinunter. Die Wohnstube war stockfinster. Nicht das ihr die Dunkelheit Angst gemacht hätte, nur wo waren ihre Eltern und ihre älteren Geschwister? Normalerweise saßen sie, wenn der Mond schon seine Reise über den Nachthimmel begonnen hatte, an dem großen viereckigen Holztisch und besprachen die Aufgaben für den nächsten Tag.

Awarî durchquerte mit wenigen Schritten den Raum, und spähte in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Über den verschneiten Gipfeln des entfernten Nebelgebirges, färbte sich der Horizont blass rosa. Mit Schrecken wurde ihr bewusst, das der Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr fern war. Aber wo war ihre ganze Familie geblieben? Sollte draußen auf dem Felde etwas passiert sein? Ohne viel zu überlegen, flitzte Awarî die Stufen wieder hinauf. In Windeseile, hatte sie sich Hose und Hemd übergestreift (Kleider konnte sie absolut nicht ausstehen, zumal waren sie auf dem Lande äußerst unpassend). Sie schlüpfte in ihre Stiefel, und war binnen Sekunden aus dem Hause. Kaum war sie auf dem Marktplatz des Dorfes angekommen, hörte sie die Schreie.

Es waren drei Stück an der Zahl. Die entsetzlichsten Geschöpfe, die es in ganz Mittelerde gab. Mit erstarrtem Gesicht beobachtete Awarî, wie die Drachen, geschickt von Sauron, auf ihr Heimatdorf zuflogen. Es gab nicht viel, wovor Awarî sich fürchtete, nicht einmal vor den hässlichen Orks. Aber wenn es etwas gab, dann waren es diese Schreckensgestalten.

Dann sah sie ihre Eltern, ihre Kleider hingen in Fetzen an ihnen herab. Sie wollte auf sie zulaufen, aber als ihr Vater sie erblickte, versuchte er ihr verstehen zu geben, das sie fern bleiben sollte. Hinter ihren Eltern, liefen ihr Bruder und ihre Schwester, auch sie gestikulierten wild mit den Armen. Awarî ignorierte beides.

Als sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihren Lieben entfernt war, passierte das Furchtbare. Awarî musste mit ansehen, wie einer der Drachen sein stinkendes Maul öffnete und einen Strahl heißen Feuers über die Fliehenden ergoss. Sie alle hatten keine Chance. Das Feuer breitete sich mit grausamer Schnelligkeit im ganzen Dorf aus, und fraß alles was sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

In unendlicher Verzweiflung sank Awarî auf den Boden, das sie von Überresten eines zusammenbrechenden Hauses begraben wurde, war ihr egal. Nicht einmal die Kraft zum Schreien konnte sie aufbringen.

Das Wirtshaus war wie jeden Abend gut besucht, von überall her hörte man Lachen und Gesänge. Butterblume hatte alle Hände voll zu tun die vielen Wünsche seiner Gäste zu erfüllen.

Auch Sanwe, ein junges Hobbitmädchen im Alter von 25 Jahren, half so gut sie konnte. Obwohl nur zur Hälfte Hobbitblut durch ihre Adern floss, war sie nicht größer als 4,8 Fuß. Das war zwar für einen Hobbit ungewöhnlich groß, doch unter den Menschen zählte das doch schon als ziemlich klein.

Allerdings wäre Sanwe nicht Sanwe gewesen, hätte sie nicht auch dafür eine Lösung gefunden. Statt in der Schänke hin und her zu laufen, was angesichts der vielen „Großen" ein Problem darstellte, stand sie hinter dem Tresen auf einem Hocker und füllte immer wieder die Bierkrüge auf, so dass Butterblume sie sich nur abzuholen brauchte. So dachte jeder, das sie ein ganz normales Mädchen war das dem Gastwirt ab und zu aushalf. Mancher wurde eines besseren belehrt, wenn er nur genauer hinschaute, so gut Sanwe es auch probiert hatte, ihre Ohren die wie bei allen Hobbits spitz zuliefen, konnte sie nicht verstecken.

„Hey...ju mein hübsches Mädel...hicks...ju wärst genau die richtje....hicks....für mich....was hältst ju davon....hicks... wenn wir heute Abend noch ein bisschen Spaß...hicks....miteinander haben?" Sanwe verzog angewidert das Gesicht, vor dem Tresen stand ein Mann mit leichenblassem Gesicht und trüben blauen Augen. Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, das fettige Haar hing ihm in Strähnen vom Kopf herunter.

Und aus dem Mund stank er so bestialisch nach Alkohol, das es Sanwe beinah vom Hocker gehauen hätte. Sie rümpfte die Nase.

„Nein danke, ich bin nicht einer ihrer Leichten Mädchen Sir! Da müssen sie sich schon jemand anderen suchen!" Der Fremde machte einen ärgerlichen Eindruck.

„Och das...hicks....is ja nicht zu glauben, da bekommt so ein Halbblut wie ju....mal ein Angebot, und nimmt es nicht an, einfach nicht zu fassen...hicks"

Noch bevor Sanwe ein Wort sagen konnte, wurde der Mann am Arm gepackt. Butterblume blickte ihn aus wütenden Augen an.

„Lass sie in Ruhe und verschwinde Gríma, ich dulde es nicht wenn jemand in meinem Haus Beleidigungen austeilt."

Mit diesen Worten, zog er den berauschten Gríma hinter sich her, und setzte ihn schließlich vor die Tür. Niemand im Gasthaus, gab einen Kommentar ab, den der Gastherr des tänzelnden Ponys wurde von fast allen in Bree respektiert.

„Alles in Ordnung mein Mädchen?" fragte er Sanwe, nachdem er zurückkam, besorgt. Diese nickte.

„Keine Angst Blume mir geht es gut, er war doch nicht der erste der mit mir so geredet hat." Sie hatte ihn von Anfang an nur Blume genannt.

Sie war kaum zwei Jahre alt gewesen, als man sie eines Nachts vor seiner Türschwelle abgesetzt hatte. Glücklicherweise, hatte er das sachte Klopfen gehört, sonst wäre Sanwe wohl jämmerlich erfroren.

Zunächst hatte Butterblume sich in ganz Bree umgehört, ob jemand etwas in der Nacht gesehen oder gehört hatte. Ja sogar seine beiden Gehilfen hatten sich ins Auenland aufgemacht, um näheres zu erfahren. Aber auch das hatte nichts genützt. Die Eltern von Sanwe blieben spurlos verschwunden, so als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

Und so kam es, das er sich ihrer annahm, und sie wie eine eigene Tochter großzog. Er gab ihr auch den Namen Sanwe. Als sie im zarten Alter von 10 war bemerkte auch sie, das sie nicht wie die anderen Kinder im Dorf war. Und Butterblume musste ihr darauf erklären, wie sie zu ihm gekommen war. Sanwe verkraftete dies außergewöhnlich gut, die Neckereien der Kinder störten sie nicht besonders. Sie half viel lieber im Wirtshaus mit, und Butterblume achtete streng darauf, das das nicht ausartete.

In letzter Zeit allerdings, keimte in ihr der Wunsch heran, die Welt außerhalb Brees zu erkunden. Sicher, sie liebte Blume wie eine Tochter ihren Vater, und dennoch packte sie immer öfter das Fernweh. Sanwe wusste das er sie nicht einfach so ziehen lassen würde, den in Mittelerde lauerten viele Gefahren, und Blume hatte viel zu viel Angst um sie. Nicht einmal zum alljährlichen Mittsommerfest ließ er sie gehen.

„Zu viele Burschen, die nur auf hübsche Mädchen wie dich aus sind." Pflegte er zu sagen. Sanwe seufzte, auch wenn sie dieses Wirtshaus und seinen Besitzer gern hatte, wollte sie doch das wahre Leben außerhalb der Mauern Brees kennen lernen.

Sie wurde jäh aus den Gedanken gerissen, als erneut die Tür aufging. Normalerweise war das nichts besonders, aber um diese Zeit kamen eigentlich keine neuen Gäste mehr. Es war mittlerweile kurz vor Mitternacht, Butterblume hatte Sanwe nur solange aufbleiben lassen, weil sie morgen Ruhetag hatten.

Es traten drei große Männer ein, ihre Gesichter waren unter einer Kapuze verborgen, eine geheimnisvolle Aura ging von ihnen aus, so kam es zumindestens Sanwe vor.

Blume begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge freundlich, diese nickten zum Gegengruß. Wie auf Kommando schlugen alle drei die Kapuzen zurück. Sanwe musste nach Luft schnappen. So schöne Geschöpfe hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

Wo waren sie? Waren sie überhaupt noch am Leben? Oder war sie von jetzt an auf sich allein gestellt?.

Nora folgte dem Strom der Menschen. Sie flüchteten vor den Soldaten, vor den Soldaten die sie eigentlich befreit hatten.

Befreit von einem Krieg und einem Regime, das seine Männer, Frauen und Kinder zu herzlosen „Maschinen" abgerichtet hatte. Maschinen die es zugelassen haben, das Menschen vor ihrer Nase, misshandelt, erniedrigt und sogar ermordet worden waren. Und jetzt flohen sie, flohen aus Angst mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert zu werden.

Selbst einige Soldaten ihres Landes hatten sich ihnen angeschlossen. Nora hasste sie aus tiefstem Herzen. Für sie waren sie nichts weiter als Feiglinge. Feiglinge die nicht einmal den Mumm hatten, sich ihren Grausamkeiten zu stellen.

Es war an einem Sonnentag im Februar diesen Jahr gewesen, eine Handvoll Männer in brauner Uniform hatten in ihrer Tür gestanden. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, hatten sie Noras Eltern verhaftet und mitgenommen. Nora wurde in ein Waisenhaus gesteckt, wo man sie wegen der „Verbrechen" ihrer Eltern verachtet hatte. Fast drei Monaten hatte sie dort verbracht.

Dabei sah Nora die angeblichen Verbrechen eher als Heldentaten an, allerdings behielt sie das für sich, man hätte sie nur weggebracht.

War es denn wirklich ein Verbrechen, Menschen vor den sicheren Tod zu retten. Der Keller in ihrem Haus, hatte als Versteck gedient. Als Versteck für die Menschen die in diesen Land als „Untermenschen" bezeichnet wurden. Menschen die keinerlei Rechte mehr hatten, die nur noch wie Vieh behandelt wurden. Vieh das kurz vor dem Schlachten stand.

Sie hatten das Kunststück vollbracht, volle zwei Jahre nicht entdeckt zu werden. Bis zu jenem Schicksalstag, irgendwer im Haus musste sie verpfiffen haben.

Und nun lief sie hier. Wohin wusste sie nicht. Nur weg von dem Ort, zu viele Erinnerungen verbanden sie mit ihrer Heimatstadt. Sie wollte sich den Anblick des zerbombten Hauses ersparen. Sie wollte auch nicht zum ehemaligen Gefängnis gehen. Denn sie wusste, das ihre Eltern den letzten und entscheidenden Angriff nicht überlebt haben konnten, niemand der nicht in einem Bunker gewesen war hatte ihn überlebt.

Ihr Körper fühlte sich leer und hohl an, selbst zum Weinen hatte sie keine Kraft mehr. Zuviel hatte sie gesehen, halbverbrannte Männer. Frauen die ihre leblosen Kinder in den Armen hielten. Blutverschmierte Soldaten die im Wahn um sich schossen.

Plötzlich ging ein Schrei durch die Menge, von hinten näherten sich Soldaten des „Feindes". Panik brach aus, die Menschen eilten heillos durcheinander. Nora nahm die Beine in die Hand, sonst wäre sie zweifellos niedergetrappelt worden.

Eine panische Frau mit einem Kind auf dem Arm, schubste Nora zu Seite. So das sie in das nächstbeste Gebüsch flog.

Leider ging es dahinter bergab, und Nora nahm die Hände schützend vors Gesicht. Schließlich landete sie mit einem großen Platsch im Wasser. Sie öffnete die Augen, und stellte erleichtert fest das sie außer ein paar Kratzer nicht verletzt war. Sie hob den Kopf, und blickte in die Augen eines Wesens, das auf allen vieren kroch. Es trug einen Lendenschutz, hatte fahle graue Haut, spitze hässliche Ohren und schaute sie begierig an.

„Na was haben wir denn da...mein Schatzzz. Mhm, lecker. Müssen nicht mehr nach Fisch suchen. Wir haben unser Abendessen gefunden. Das wird ein Festschmaus nicht wahr, mein Schatz. Oh ja, ein Festschmaus!"


	2. Gerettet?

Gerettet? 

Die Sonne hatte gerade den Horizont berührt und die ersten Sterne zeigten sich bereits, als Gwaihir der Herr der Lüfte, auf Jagd war. Seine Gefährtin und er, hatten seit kurzem Nachwuchs, und dieser war nicht so leicht satt zu kriegen.

Gerade als er zum Sturzflug ansetzten wollte, landete etwas mit einem großem Platscher im nicht weit entfernten Fluss. Neugierig geworden, und voller Hoffnung auf Beute, stieg er wieder in die Lüfte.

Der Fluss markierte die Grenze zu einem Elbenheim, was Gwaihir zwar noch nie durchflogen hatte, aber doch mit seinen Bewohnern sehr vertraut war.

Der Bruinen zog rasch dahin, das Gwaihir, wäre er nicht ein Adler gewesen, große Probleme gehabt hätte überhaupt etwas, in den riesigen Wassermassen zu erkennen. Er brauchte nicht lange, um zu wissen, das in dem eiskalten Wasser ein kleiner Menschenkörper schwamm. Normalerweise wäre ein Adler wie er jetzt, enttäuscht wieder fortgeflogen. Aber da es einfach nicht seine Art war, setzte er erneut zum Sturzflug an, schwebte dann förmlich über dem Wasser und mit einer einzigen gezielten Bewegung seiner rechten Fußkralle fischte er den leblosen Körper aus dem Strom.

Vorsichtig setzte er ihn dann am Ufer ab, eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, hier einfach auf einige Elben zu warten, der Mensch war durch den Aufschlag so schwer verletzt worden, das Gwaihir von vornherein angenommen einen Toten zu tragen. Doch kaum hatte er den Leib auf dem weichen Boden abgesetzt, krümmte sich der Körper und der kleine Mensch würgte schließlich einen großen Schwall an Wasser hervor.

Das Menschenkind öffnete die Augen und versuchte sich unter Stöhnen und Ächzen aufzurichten, was es aufgrund seiner Verletzungen aufgab. Verwundert schaute Gwaihir zu, wie es auf den Fluss zukroch, auch hier brauchte er nicht lange um zu verstehen, das dieser törichte Mensch gar nicht überleben wollte, doch er hatte nicht mit dem Herrn der Lüfte gerechnet.

Was auch immer sie aus dem Fluss gerettet hatte, Marlá hatte nicht vor es herauszufinden. Sie wollte ihr Vorhaben auch zuende bringen, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte wo sie war, denn einen Fluss hatte sie beim Hinabsehen nicht bemerkt. Da sie kaum noch ein Gefühl in den Beinen und Armen hatte, versuchte sie zum Strom zu kriechen.

Allerdings kam sie nicht sehr weit, irgendetwas spitzes packte sie am Pullover und zerrte Marlá ein gutes Stück vom Ufer weg. Sie zwang sich auf die andere Seite, und hätte es im nächsten Moment wohl lieber nicht getan.

Neben ihr hockte ein riesiger Vogel, sein Gefieder war von brauner Farbe, seine Augen schienen die ihren zu durchbohren. Ein letztes Mal versuchte sie sich in Richtung Wasser zu schleppen, aber der Vogel schien etwas dagegen zu haben, abermals packte sein Schnabel ihren Pullover und zog sie energisch zurück. Sie schaute ihn an, sie wusste es war absurd, aber die Augen strahlten eine enorme Weisheit aus.

Mit einem lauten Schrei, erhob er sich in die Lüfte. Der Wind, den er dabei erzeugte, ließ Hunderte von Blättern aufwirbeln, die Marlá bis zum Kopf einhüllten. Nun hatte sie erst recht keine Chance mehr zu entkommen, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte.

Es würde wohl ein sehr heißer Tag werden. Elrond der Herr Bruchtals, war gerade auf dem Nachhauseweg. Er hatte einige Wochen in Lothlórien verweilt, der weiße Rat war dort zusammen gekommen. Das Thema der Versammlung, war das bedrohliche Wachstum der Macht Saurons, noch immer war es den Mitgliedern des Rates nicht gelungen den Einen Ring zu finden. Gandalf hatte einen Verdacht geäußert, wo der Ring verborgen sein könnte, und war schon eine Woche früher als Elrond aufgebrochen, gerne hätte dieser den Zauberer begleitet, aber er hatte Pflichten die kein anderer erfüllen konnte.

Ein Schatten, senkte sich auf das Pferd und seinen Reiter nieder. Herr Elrond brauchte nicht einmal nach oben zu schauen, um zu wissen um was es sich handelte. Der folgende Schrei sagte ihm alles, er wusste wenn er den Drachen jetzt herausforderte, hatte er nicht einmal den Bruchteil einer Chance zu Überleben. Mit unbändigen Hass, verfolgte er wie das Monstrum seinen Weg zurück nach Mordor fortsetzte. Nun erlaubte er sich wieder tief Luft zu holen. Im nächsten Moment bemerkte er die schwarzen Rauchschwaden. Kaum zwei Meilen entfernt stiegen sie in die Höhe, ein Dorf stand in Flammen. Wäre Elrond ein eingebildeter und selbstsüchtiger Elb gewesen, wäre er achtlos weiter geritten. Aber er konnte nicht einfach weiter ziehen, vielleicht gab es noch Überlebende.

Als sie aufwachte, hatte sich der Himmel verdunkelt. Die Finsternis schien sie erdrücken zu wollen, sie bekam kaum noch Luft. Erst nachdem sie den Kopf gehoben hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, das es nicht schwarze Wolken waren die ihr das Licht genommen hatten, sondern die restlichen Trümmer des Hauses.

Sie schloss die Augen und hörte in sich hinein, äußerlich verspürte sie keinen großen Schmerz. Unendlich langsam, um ja nicht noch mehr zum Einsturz zu bringen, versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen. Überraschenderweise waren die Bretter, die Awarî unter sich begraben hatten, nicht sonderlich schwer.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie sich freigekämpft. Wie war sie überhaupt hier her gekommen? Was war geschehen?

Durch die plötzliche Helligkeit brauchte sie einwenig, um klar sehen zu können. Sie brauchte sich nur umzusehen, und die Erinnerung traf sie wie ein Pfeil.

Ihr Heimatdorf war vollkommen nieder gebrannt. Wo einmal prächtige Hütten aus Holz gestanden hatten, gähnten jetzt pechschwarze Löcher. Der metallische Geruch von Blut lag in der Luft.

Als Awarîs Blick in Richtung Anbaufelder ging, krampfte sich ihr Herz zusammen. Sie wollte loslaufen, ihr Bein knickte unter ihr weg, und sie fiel der Länge nach hin. Awarî rappelte sich auf und humpelte so schnell es ihr Bein erlaubte zum Dorfrand.

Beim Anblick der verbrannten Menschen, wurde ihr so übel das sie sich übergeben musste. Sie stürzte auf die Knie, sie war so geschockt das sie nicht einmal weinen konnte. Vor ihren Füssen lagen die toten Körper ihrer Eltern und Geschwister, jedenfalls das was noch von ihnen übrig war. Awarî hatte sie nur an ihren Anhänger in der Form eines Lorienblattes erkannt, um ihren Hals trug sie auch einen. Nicht einmal 50 Meilen entfernt, lag der Wald von Lothloríen, warum waren ihnen die Elben nicht zu Hilfe geeilt. Awarîs Familie war entfernt mit den Eldar verwandt gewesen.

Wütend schlug sie immer wieder die Hände in den geschwärzten Boden, waren sie so feige gewesen das sie nicht einmal wehrlosen Dorfbewohnern hatten helfen können.

Awarî stand auf, und stellte sich dem Wind entgegen. Sie sah ein letztes Mal auf die Verstorbenen hinab.

„Ich werde euch rächen, das verspreche ich." Sagte sie laut.

Wie zur Antwort, sah sie in der Ferne einen Reiter auf das Dorf zukommen. Er war in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllt, für sie konnte das nur eins bedeuten. Ein Nazgúl, ihre Eltern hatten ihr von diesen ruhelosen Geistern, wenn man sie Geister nennen konnte, erzählt.

Nun, er sollte nur kommen. Sie würde ihrer Familie noch die letzte Ehre erweisen, selbst ein Nazgúl würde das nicht verhindern können. Sie würde ihn gebührend empfangen.

In ihrer Rachelust, tiefer Trauer und unbändiger Wut, wurde ihr nicht klar das die Diener des schwarzen Turmes keine weißen Pferde ritten.

Das Getrappel von Pferdehufen ließ Marlá die Augen aufschlagen. Im Abendlichem Zwielicht, konnte sie nur schwer die beiden Tiere ausmachen ganz zu schweigen von ihren Reitern. Im nächsten Moment kamen sie zwischen den Bäumen zum Vorschein. Marlá kniff die Augen ganz schnell wieder zu, und bewegte sich nicht. Vielleicht würden die Fremden sie für einen einfachen Blätterhaufen halten, und achtlos weiterreiten. Die Pferde kamen deutlich näher, nun erstarb das Geräusch ihrer Hufe. Marlá hielt den Atem an, Schweiß trat ihr auf die Stirn. Sie hoffte inständig auf ein Wunder. Einer der Männer hatte sich jetzt über sie gebeugt, sie sah deutlich seinen Körper durch das Blattwerk hindurch.

„Tirad le ben?" (Siehst du jemanden?)

„Baw! Gwaihir or cad mist!" (Nein! Gwaihir muss sich geirrt haben).

Sie verstand zwar nicht was sie miteinander besprachen, aber doch den Tonfall. Nun bestiegen sie wieder ihre Pferde. Marlá atmete innerlich auf. Doch ihre Freude war zu voreilig gewesen.

Auf einmal frischte der Wind auf, er wurde zu einer kräftigen Bö und sämtliche Blätter die Marlá bedeckt hatten, stoben in sämtliche Himmelsrichtungen davon.

Die Blätter hatten gewärmt, jetzt da sie fort waren, begann sie wieder zu zittern. Sie wand den Kopf und erkannte die Ursache des plötzlichen Windes. Der Adler war zurückgekehrt.

Die Zwillinge mussten sich im Sattel festkrallen um nicht hinunterzufallen, der Landeflug von Gwaihir fegte den ganzen Waldboden. Es war Elladan der das Mädchen zuerst entdeckte.

„Sieh doch, er hatte doch Recht. Da ist sie." Sein Bruder nickte zustimmend.

Jetzt war es aus, sie hatten sie aufgespürt. Dank der Hilfe des Adlers. Aber so leicht würde sie sich nicht gefangen nehmen lassen. Mit viel Anstrengung schaffte Marlá es aufzustehen. Sie bereute es sofort, ihr Körper war von dem Sturz noch so mitgenommen, das ihm die übereilte Kraftanstrengung gar nicht gefiel. Er antwortete mit heftigen Schmerzen in den Beinen, und im Kopf. Sie schwankte.

Das junge Mädchen litt große Qualen. Das erkannte Elrohir sofort, so wie sie zugerichtet war, überraschte ihn das nicht sonderlich. Er nickte seinem Bruder zu und stieg vom Pferd, er tat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Marlá wich erschrocken zurück, was wollten sie von ihr. Sie hatte doch nichts bei sich.

_„Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten. Wir möchten dir helfen. Vertrau uns!" _ Ertönte eine Stimme in ihren Gedanken. Das war nun wirklich unheimlich.

„Geht weg. Ich habe nichts. LASST MICH IN RUHE" schrie sie.

Ihre Erstarrung löste sich, sie rannte, besser gesagt humpelte, dem Fluss entgegen. Aber noch bevor sie ihn erreicht hatte, stellte sich ihr einer der Fremden in den Weg. Er packte sie unsanft am Arm, und zwang sie in seine blauen Augen zu blicken. Um Marlá wurde es dunkel.

Elrond war nur noch wenige Fuß vom Rande des Dorfes entfernt, aber auch schon diese Weite reichte aus um die ersten Opfer diesen Angriffes auszumachen. Der Elbenfürst sprach leise ein elbisches Gebet und wünschte den geschundenen Seelen eine friedliche Reise in die Hallen von Mandos.

Er wendete den Blick ab, auch wenn er diese Menschen nicht gekannt hatte, empfand er tiefe Traurigkeit. Und sein Hass auf Sauron und seine Diener loderte noch höher als er sich im Dorf umblickte.

Nicht ein Haus hatte die Katastrophe heil überstanden, für die Bewohner gab er die Hoffnung auf. Niemand konnte das überlebt haben.

Awarîs Herz raste, der „Nazgúl" hatte mit seinem Pferd das Dorf betreten, es explodierte beinahe als sie mit ansehen musste wie er vor ihrer Familie Halt machte. Was hatte er vor, wollte er noch mehr Unheil anstiften. Das würde sie nicht zulassen.

Gerade wollte er sein Pferd wenden, als er die Gestalt bemerkte. Ein Kind! Also hatte doch jemand überlebt. Er hielt nochmals an, und stieg ab. Er nahm Rhis (elb. Königin) bei den Zügeln. Das Mädchen war nun fast heran. Elrond wurde von ihren unkontrollierten Gefühlen überwältigt. Hass, Wut, Angst, Trauer, Schmerz.

„VERSCHWINDE VON HIER, siehst du nicht das deine Freunde schon genug angerichtet haben!"

Er verstand zunächst nicht, aber als sie eine halbverbrannte Holzlatte aufhob und auf ihn richtete, reagierte er. Er packte sie am Handgelenk, und zog seine Kapuze zurück.

Awarî ließ vor Schreck die Latte fallen. Ein Elb. Aber warum war er gekommen? Etwa um sie zu retten? Allerdings war es dafür schon relativ spät. Sie wich zurück. Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht.

_Warum kommst du erst jetzt. _Flüsterte sie

„WARUM KOMMST DU ERST JETZT, WO WART IHR ALS ES PASSIERT IST." Schrie sie.

_Wir sind euch doch egal, warum sollte ich mich retten lassen wollen? _Fragte sie mehr sich selbst.

Elrond packte entsetzt ihren Arm.

„Fass mich nicht an!" Er zog seine Hand zurück.

„Ihr seid uns nicht egal, ich verstehe deine Gefühle Kind. Wir hätten euch geholfen, hätten wir gewusst..."

„HÄTTET IHR GEWUSST, HÄTTET IHR GEWUSST. Das macht meine Familie auch nicht wieder lebendig." Das Gesicht des Elben wurde traurig.

Sie erhob sich, und rannte in die andere Richtung davon. Weit kam sie nicht, ihr Bein knickte erneut ein, und sie landete wieder auf dem schwarzem Boden.

Stöhnend setzte sie sich auf. Schritte verrieten ihr das der Elb ihr gefolgt war. Er kniete sich neben sie.

„Komm mit mir Mädchen, hier gibt es nichts mehr für dich." Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Trauer und Schmerz hatten ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen getrieben.

„Und was ist mit meiner Familie, ich kann sie hier nicht einfach zurücklassen." Er sah sich suchend um.

„Und wo sind sie?" fragte Elrond, er kannte die Antwort allerdings schon. Awarî deutete zum Dorfrand. Elrond nickte im Verstehen.

„Ich verspreche dir, das sie ihre letzte Ehre bekommen werden." Sagte er sanft. Awarî fasste in bisschen Vertrauen. Auch sie nickte im Einverständnis.

Sie ließ es zu, das Elrond sie auf die Arme nahm, und von diesem Ort der Grausamkeit fortbrachte.


	3. Entscheidungen, Begegnungen und Bekannts...

ShivaElv: Danke für dein Review, ich hoffe jetzt lässt es sich besser lesen.  
all: würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir noch ein paar Review schreiben würdet. _  
  
Entscheidungen, Begegnungen und Bekanntschaften  
_

_Im Gasthaus zum tänzelnden Pony_  
Die Männer mit den hübschen Gesichtern setzten sich, nicht unweit vom Tresen entfernt, an den Tisch. Ihre Mäntel zogen sie aus, einer der drei, hatte langes blondes Haar(AdA: Nein nicht Legolas!). Blume gab Sanwe ein Zeichen, sie sollte die Bestellung der drei aufnehmen. Er hatte anscheinend keine Bedenken, das sie Sanwe gegenüber lüsterne Gedanken hegen konnten. Sanwe vertraute ihm zwar in dieser Sache, aber der Vorfall von heute war nicht ohne Spuren an ihr vorbeigegangen.

Zögernd legte sie die Abwaschschürze nieder, strich ihr himmelblaues Kleid glatt, und trat an den Tisch der Fremden heran.

Sofort schauten alle drei auf, Sanwe erschauerte innerlich. Jetzt wo sie keine Mäntel mehr trugen, schien die unsichtbare Aura noch stärker zu strahlen. In der Nähe dieser Wesen, wurde Sanwes Fernweh nur noch stärker. Das ihr Leben von diesen Abend an gründlich auf den Kopf gestellt werden würde, konnte sie jetzt noch nicht wissen.

„Geht es dir gut, mein Kind."Fragte der Mann mit dem blonden Haar. Sanwe schreckte schier auf, ihr Tagtraum hatte sie vergessen lassen wozu sie eigentlich hier stand.

„Ja, bitte entschuldigt mein Herr. Ich war wohl in Gedanken. Was darf ich euch bringen." Der Mann lächelte freundlich und nickte.

„Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu entschuldigen, mein Kind. Wir nehmen dir das nicht übel. Meine Gefährten und ich hätten gerne das Tagesgericht und einen Krug Bier."

„Sehr wohl meine Herren, Ihr Essen kommt sofort."Diesmal lächelten alle Drei, Sanwe lächelte verlegen zurück und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche um Bob und Nob Bescheid zu sagen.

Während die Gehilfen von Blume, den Rehbraten mit Kartoffeln und Gemüse zubereiteten, beobachtete Sanwe die drei Wesen durch das Fenster der Küchentür hindurch. Diese waren gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft, es schien um etwas sehr wichtiges zu gehen, denn einer der drei gestikulierte wild mit den Händen.

„Es sind schon seltsame Geschöpfe nicht wahr?"Blume war so plötzlich neben ihr aufgetaucht das sie aufschreckte. Dennoch nickte sie.

„Ja, woher kommen sie?" Blume lächelte.

„Ich hätte dir wohl mehr von den Völkern, die unsere Welt bewohnen, erzählen sollen. Das Sanwe mein Mädchen sind Elben. Elben auf den Weg zu einer Elbenstadt, ungefähr 14 Tagesmärsche von hier entfernt. Von wo genau sie kommen kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Auch ich verstehe die Elben nicht immer. Obwohl sie nicht die ersten sind, die ich beherberge. Dieses Volk ist und bleibt mir ein Rätsel. Das einzige was ich von ihnen weiß, sie verstehen sich sehr gut auf das Singen und Geschichten erzählen."Sie wurde von Bob gerufen, das Essen war fertig, aber Butterblume hielt sie noch einmal zurück.

„Wenn du unbedingt etwas über die Welt da draußen wissen möchtest mein Mädchen, dann frag sie. Keiner weiß mehr über die Geschehnisse in Mittelerde bescheid, als sie."

Er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und wandte sich an Nob, und wies ihn an für die Gäste die Zimmer fertig herzurichten.

Mit der Hilfe von Bob brachte sie den Elben das späte Abendessen. Es war jetzt schon beinahe Mitternacht, aber die Gäste zeigten keinerlei Anzeichen von Müdigkeit.

Sanwe war drauf und dran sie wirklich nach Geschichten aus Mittelerde zu fragen, traute sich dann aber doch nicht.

Während sie den Tresen reinigte, tauchte Blume bei den Elben auf.

„Wie lange wünscht ihr zu bleiben meine Herren?"Fragte er höflich. Der blonde Elb, hob abwehrend den Arm.

„Oh wir wollen euch keine zu großen Umstände machen Gerstenmann, wir werden morgen in aller Früh wieder aufbrechen. Wir danken euch aber trotzdem für die Gastfreundschaft."Butterblume schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ihr macht mir doch keine Umstände meine Herren."Wieder hob der blonde Elb bestimmt die Arme.

„Das wissen wir zu schätzen Gerstenmann. Und wie schon gesagt, sind wir euch äußerst dankbar. Aber wir sind nur auf der Durchreise, und müssen so schnell wie möglich nach Hause kommen. Wenn ihr einmal Hilfe benötigt. Mein Herr und Freund würde euch gerne in seinem Tal begrüßen."Sanwe wurde hellhörig, das klang interessant.

Aber zu ihrer Enttäuschung, bedankte sich nun auch Blume bei den Elben. Und versicherte ihnen, ihr Angebot irgendwann einmal zu nehmen.

Sanwe schmiedete einen Plan, den sie noch heute bei Sonnenaufgang in die Tat umsetzen wollte.

_An den Ufern der Nimrodel:_  
Entsetzt starrte Nora dem hässlichen Wesen in die Augen. Mit einem wahnsinnigen Blick auf dem Gesicht, kam es auf sie zugekrochen.

Gerade noch vor Schreck gelähmt, sprang Nora jetzt auf alle Viere. Sie nahm den nächstbesten Ast in die Hand und hielt ihn vor sich.

„Geh weg du...du...Ding. Fass mich ja nicht an."

„Wir nicht Ding! Wir sind Gollum, hübscher Name nicht wahr mein Schatz!"

Gollum beäugte erst Nora und dann den Ast. Im nächsten Moment hatte er den Ast zu Hälfte abgebissen und kaute geräuschvoll. Dann spuckte er die Reste aus.

„Bäh! Hat überhaupt nicht lecker geschmeckt, Mein Schatz. Das Menschlein will uns wohl ärgern."

Nora sah zuerst den abgebrochenen Ast und dann Gollum ungläubig an. Dann tat sie wohl das was sie schon lange hätte tun sollen.

Sie nahm ihre Beine in die Hand und lief so schnell sie konnte in den fremden Wald hinein.

„Oh das Menschlein will spielen. Komm mein Schatz wir spielen mit."Hörte Nora ihn sagen.

Kaum hatte sie den Waldrand erreicht, hatte Gollum sie auch schon eingeholt, rannte an ihr vorbei und versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Wir haben gewonnen mein Schatz. Und unser Gewinn steht direkt vor uns. Lass ihn uns doch gleich einlösen."

Aber noch bevor er einen weiteren Versuch tat sie anzugreifen, sirrte etwas durch die Luft und blieb zwischen ihnen im Waldboden stecken. Schreiend ergriff Gollum die Flucht und Nora musste sich zweimal die Augen reiben um sich klar zu werden das vor ihr ein Pfeil mit weißen Federn in der Erde steckte.

Sie trat näher und betrachtete ihn genauer, zuerst hatte sie geglaubt man habe sie gefunden und würde nun auf sie schießen. Aber seit wann schossen die Alliierten mit Pfeil und Bogen.

Schlimmer konnte es wirklich nicht mehr kommen, zuerst war sie diesen Abhang runtergepurzelt, dann wurde sie von diesem Ding bedroht das andauernd mit seinem imaginären Schatz redete. Und jetzt hatte sie sich in diesen Wald auch noch verlaufen. Wie sollte sie den Weg zurück zur Straße finden? Die Flüchtlinge waren ohnehin schon wohl längst weitergezogen, denn nicht ein Laut deutete darauf hin das sich irgendwo in der Nähe eine Gruppe von Menschen aufhielt.

Nora seufzte hob eines, der auf den Waldboden liegenden Blätter, auf. Um es im nächsten Moment entsetzt fallen zu lassen. Das Blatt war von goldener Farbe. Nein, jetzt zweifelte sie wirklich an ihrem Verstand. Sie wusste das sich Blätter im Herbst rot oder gelb färbten aber niemals ein helles, strahlendes Gold annahmen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier gewaltig nicht!

_Die Ställe des tänzelnden Ponys am frühen Morgen_  
Die Sonne hatte gerade ihre ersten warmen Strahlen zur Erde gesandt, als ein sich kleiner Schemen aus der Hintertür des Gasthauses stahl. Schnell und beinahe lautlos, verschwand er im Schatten des nächstgelegenen Schlages.

Nicht eine Sekunde zu früh, denn genau in diesem Moment ging die Hintertüre erneut auf und Sanwe trat in die Morgensonne. Blume hatte sie erzählt sie wolle die Pferde besuchen, was ja auch zum größten Teil stimmte, aber statt sich den Ställen direkt zuzuwenden, bog sie kurz davor ab, und schlüpfte durch die Tür zum Lagerhaus. Unter anderen wurden hier die Sättel, das Geschirr, und das Zaumzeug aufbewahrt. Sanwe brauchte nicht lange, um zu finden wonach sie suchte. Als sie genau zwanzig Sommer gezählt hatte, bekam sie von Blume eine kleine Stute geschenkt. Das Pferd und das Mädchen wurden schnell Freunde, und es verging nicht ein Tag, an dem Sanwe nicht nach ihrer Fanya (elb.Wolke) sah.

So leise wie sie gekommen war, verließ sie das Haus wieder. Nun nahm sie wirklich Kurs auf die Ställe. Kaum war sie darin verschwunden, kam auch der kleine Schemen wieder aus seinem Versteck hervor, so schnell ihn seine winzigen Beinchen tragen konnten, folgte er Sanwe in den Stall.

Er schaffte es gerade noch bevor ihn die (für ihn) riesige Tür einklemmen konnte.

Sanwe lief an den Boxen für die Pferde der Gäste vorbei, bog rechts ab und blickte schließlich in die Augen ihrer Fanya. Sanwe öffnete das Stallabteil und wurde von einem freudigen Wiehern begrüßt, kaum das sie die Box betreten hatte, hörte sie das deutliche Knarren der Stalltür. Eigentlich war das ja nichts besonderes, aber wenn jemand sie zu dieser frühen Stunde im Stall finden würde nach dazu mit Geschirr und Zaumzeug beladen, brauchte man nur eins und eins zusammenzählen.

Sie versteckte die Reitsachen im nächstgelegenen Heuhaufen, und verbarg sich selbst hinter Fanyas Wassertrog, wobei ihre mangelnde Körpergröße ihr diesmal von großer Hilfe war.

Vielleicht fünf Minuten saß sie so da, allerdings war seit dem Knarren der Tür kein anderer Laut mehr zu hören gewesen. Komisch, sie war sich sicher sich das Geräusch nicht eingebildet zu haben. Oder war sie schon so nervös das sie anfing zu halluzinieren.

Gerade wollte sie aufstehen und ihr Versteck verlassen, als eine piepsige Stimme nah ihrem Ohr erklang:

„Also ich an deiner Stelle würde meinen Kopf lieber noch unten lassen."Verwirrt drehte Sanwe den Kopf und sah neben sich eine kleine Fee schweben, ihre Flügel flatterten aufgeregt hin und her.

„Wer bist denn...?" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick passierten die vier Elben die Box. Sanwe drängte sich noch enger in ihr Versteck.

Zu ihrem Pech, wurde einer der Elben auf Fanya aufmerksam und strich ihr liebevoll über die Mähne. Diese genoss es offensichtlich, so dass sie sich dem Elben ein wenig näherte, und dabei einen Teil von Sanwes linken Fuß freigab. Sie zog ihn schnellstmöglichst ein, allerdings nicht ohne ein scharrendes Geräusch auf dem Fußboden zu verursachen.

Ihr Herz hämmerte in der Brust, sie betete zu Eru das der Elb dies überhört hatte.

_Ich hoffe du wolltest nur dein Pferd besuchen Sanwe, und nicht irgendwelche Dummheiten anstellen. _Diese Worte ertönten mit einmal in ihrem Kopf, sie lugte hinter dem Trog hervor, und sah direkt in die blauen Augen des blonden Elben. Darin lass sie, das er auf eine Antwort wartete. Sie schüttelte instinktiv den Kopf.

_Ich will dir glauben. _Mit einem Nicken und einem letzen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht verabschiedete er sich.

Sanwe verharrte noch einige Sekunden in ihrem Versteck, als sie sich sicher war das die Elben den Stall verlassen hatten, traute sie sich hervor.

„Da hast du aber noch riesen Glück gehabt. Obwohl ich mich ganz schön über diesen Elben wundere!"

Die kleine Fee schwebte abermals neben Sanwe. Ihre winzigen Flügel schwirrten auch diesmal so aufgeregt hin und her das Sanwe ein frisches Lüftchen um die Ohren wehte.

„Wer bist du überhaupt? Und wieso bist du hier im Stall."Die Fee vollführte eine halbe Verbeugung in der Luft, was bei dem kleinen Geschöpf ziemlich drollig aussah.

„Darf ich mich dir vorstellen. Man sagt Bella zu mir. Die letzte Nacht habe ich auf eurem Dachboden verbracht. Heute morgen, sah ich dich im Haus herumschleichen und wurde neugierig. Deshalb bin ich noch vor dir aus dem Haus und dir dann in den Stall gefolgt.

Kurz nach deiner Ankunft, haben die Elben den Stall betreten. Und da zog ich es vor dich lieber zu warnen."

„Und warum wunderst du dich über den Elben der mich erwischt hat?"fragte Sanwe, und vergaß dabei sich selbst vorzustellen.

„Nun normalerweise bemerkt jemand vom schönen Volk sofort, wenn er angelogen wird..."

„Woher willst du wissen, das ich gelogen habe?"fragte Sanwe diesmal im schärferen Ton.

„Hey, du brauchst mich nicht gleich so anzufahren!"sagte Bella beleidigt.

„Aber das sieht doch ein Blinder, was du vorhast."

„So und was habe ich nach deiner Meinung vor?"

„Ganz einfach, du willst dich mit deinem Pferd davonstehlen. Am besten noch ohne das es jemand bemerkt."

Sanwe zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und wenn schon. Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht."Sie legte Fanya Sattel und Zaumzeug an, und führte sie hinaus. Bella folgte ihr schwebend hinaus.

„Du hast Recht, es geht mich tatsächlich nichts an. Aber ich könnte dir nützlich sein. Ich kenne den Weg."

Sanwe hatte sich entzwischen in den Sattel geschwungen, nun wurde sie hellhörig.

„Sprich nicht in Rätseln!"

Bella lächelte triumphierend.

„Ich kenne den Weg zum Reiseziel der Elben. Und ich weiß, wie du dorthin gelangst ohne direkt in ihre Arme zu laufen."

Sanwe seufzte, so hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Allerdings konnte sie einen Führer gut gebrauchen. Und Bella fiel nicht weiter auf.

„Also schön, dann frage ich dich ob du mich nach..."Sie stockte, nicht einmal der Name des Tals war ihr bekannt.

„Bruchtal! Bruchtal, so heißt es. Bei den Elben auch als Imladris bekannt! Und ich zeige dir gerne den Weg."

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie auf Sanwes Schulter Platz. Und gemeinsam ritten sie vielleicht in das größte Abenteuer ihres Lebens.

_Am Rande des goldenen Waldes_  
Noch immer irrte sie in diesem Wald umher, immer wieder hatte sie ein Blatt aufgehoben um erneut festzustellen das es von einem zarten Goldmantel umgeben war. Das hässliche Geschöpf hatte sich bis jetzt nicht mehr blicken lassen. Der Pfeil steckte noch immer im Waldboden. Nora beschloss, nicht mehr sinnlos in der Gegend herumzustehen, sondern endlich den Weg zurück zur Straße zu finden.

Was sich im nächsten Moment als äußert schwierig rausstellte.

In der einen Richtung lag ein breiter Fluss, der so schnell dahin raste das Nora den Gedanken ihn zu durchwaten gleich wieder verwarf. In der anderen, aus der sie gekommen war, wuchsen riesige Bäume gen Himmel, Bäume von denen wohl auch die goldenen Blätter stammen mussten. Also entschied sie sich dafür, ihr Glück in dem unbekannten Wald zu versuchen.

Aber schon nach den ersten paar Schritten, wurde ihr dieser Hain immer unheimlicher. Denn obwohl, er von Sonnenlicht durchflutet war, und man auch einige Vögel in den Bäumen singen hören konnte, spürte sie das dieser Wald ein Geheimnis barg. Irgendetwas gab es hier, man konnte es nicht mit Worten beschreiben, aber Noras Gefühl hatte sich noch nie getäuscht.

Ihr Gefühl sollte sich auch gleich als richtig erweisen. Je tiefer sie in den Wald vordrang, desto mehr wurde ihr auch bewusst, das sie es wohl vergessen konnte die Straße jemals wieder zu finden.

Und schon wieder lag sieder Länge nach auf dem Boden, sie hatte eine dicke Wurzel, die wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, übersehen.

Sie wollte sich, mit Hilfe des Stammes wieder in die Höhe ziehen. Aber anstatt spröder Baumrinde, erfassten ihre Hände eine Strickleiter. Nora rappelte sich mühsam auf. Die Strickleiter führte den Baum entlang nach oben, und verlor sich in den Blättern seiner Krone.

Ihr Blick irrte zurück zum Waldpfad. Kaum sichtbar, aber In regelmäßigen Abständen, hingen auch an den anderen Bäumen die gleichen Kletterkonstruktionen.

Nora hatte in den letzen Monaten gelernt, das nicht alles so war wie es schien. Und wer versicherte ihr, das diese Leitern nicht einfach nur eine Attrappe waren. Dennoch siegte die Neugier über die Vernunft, und sie machte sich an den Aufstieg.

Auf halber Strecke bereute sie ihre Entscheidung schon. Das Klettern strengte ungemein an, und ein Blick nach unten ließ ihren Magen flau werden, das hin und her Geschaukle der Leiter machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher.

Schließlich, wie es Nora vorkam nach einer Ewigkeit, erreichte sie ihr Ziel. Welches ihre kühnsten Erwartungen übertraf. Sie hatte sich erhofft, in einer Art Baumhaus anzukommen, um dann von da aus die Straße zu erspähen. Worauf sie nun stand war eine Art von Plattform, die die gesamte Krone des Baumes einnahm, sie war mit den Plattformen anderer Bäume verbunden. Die meisten von ihnen, trugen wunderschöne Häuser, die von Kerzenschein erfüllt waren. Einige Häuser waren weiter oben in das Blättergeflecht „gebaut"worden und durch eine Treppe mit der Plattform verbunden beziehungsweise, führte durch die Plattform hindurch, hinunter zum Erdboden.

Nora schaute sich nach allen Seiten um, doch im Umkreis von ungefähr 5 Kilometern, konnte sie nichts ausmachen was auch nur die Ähnlichkeit einer Straße aus dem 20. Jahrhundert hatte. Sie resignierte, ließ sich in die Hocke sinken und legte den Kopf in den Schoß. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

Alles was sie gewollt hatte war ein neues Zuhause zu finden, und die Ängste des Krieges zu vergessen, den Tod ihrer Familie zu vergessen. Schon öfter hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, dem ganzen Schmerz ein Ende zu setzen, aber sie wollte ihrem Peinigern diesen Gefallen nicht tun. Nein! Sie hatte sich vorgenommen zu kämpfen und stark zu sein. Aber stattdessen saß sie hier in einem Wald voller Häuser die auf Bäumen „wuchsen". Hätte sie nicht gewusst das sie hellwach war, hätte sie sich eingeredet sich am Kopf bei ihrem Sturz verletzt zu haben, und bewusstlos zwischen irgendwelchen Büschen zu liegen. Allerdings war es kein Traum, es war real. Und der Gedanke für immer hier festzusitzen ließ sie noch verzweifelter werden.

„Warum weinst du Kind? Findest du den Weg nach Haus nicht mehr?"Nora hob den Kopf und sah sich einem Mann gegenüber. Er trug ein graues Gewand und einen spitzen Hut, außerdem hatte er einen langen weißen Bart. In der linken Hand, hielt er einen seltsam geformten Stab.

Nora schüttelte instinktiv den Kopf.

„Ich habe kein Zuhause mehr!"der Alte runzelte die Stirn.

„Wo sind deine Eltern Mädchen, du musst doch jemanden haben zu dem du gehörst."Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Eltern, rannen erneut Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Meine Mutter und mein Vater wurden ermordet, ich habe niemanden mehr!" Sagte Nora bitter.

„Das tut mir sehr leid."Sein Mitgefühl klang aufrecht.

„Aber warum sitzt du dann hier am Wachpunkt, wurdest du hier her geschickt?"Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich bin gestürzt, und habe mich vor dem Wald wieder gefunden. Dann bin ich einfach die Strickleiter herauf."Nun fragte sie sich wie der alte Mann nach oben gekommen war.

„Ich verstehe."Er erhob sich, und streckte ihr den Arm entgegen.

„Komm ich bringe dich erst einmal ins Warme, dann kannst du mir deine Geschichte erzählen!"Nora zögerte, aber nach wenigen Sekunden ergriff sie seine Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen.

„Man nennt mich Gandalf, darf ich nach deinem Namen fragen?"Nora wusste nicht wieso, aber zum ersten Mal seit sie von ihren Eltern getrennt wurde, fasste sie wieder Vertrauen in einem Menschen. Sie spürte einfach das er keine bösen Absichten hegte.

„Nora." Flüsterte sie

Gandalf lächelte.

„Ein hübscher Name."Mit diesen Worten, führte er sie nach Caras Galadthon.


	4. Verlassen

Erst einmal großes Sorry von mir, das es so unendlich (drei Monate was für eine Schande) lange mit dem Update gedauert hat. Aber mein lieber Computer wollte nicht mehr. Durfte meine Festplatte formatieren und alles neu machen. Eine schöne Freizeitbeschäftigung das muss ich schon sagen. Aber nun genug mit dem Gejammer. Danke an meine beiden Reviewer. Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch auch. Nun aber los:

Verlassen 

_Wenige Meilen hinter den Schwertelfeldern: _

Dunkel und sternenlos erhob sich der Himmel über den Wipfeln der Bäume. Die Luft war so eisig, das ihr Atem dünne Wölkchen bildete.

Aber ihre Seele war so leer und von Trauer zerfressen, das sie nicht einmal die Kälte spürte die sich wie ein Mantel um sie legte. Und selbst das entfachte Lagerfeuer spendete ihr keine große Wärme.

Ihrer Familie und den anderen Ermordeten wurde, wie er es ihr versprochen hatte, die letzte Ehre erwiesen. Er legte, einige Meilen von dem ausgebrannten Dorf und auch auf die Gefahr hin das die Drachen Mordors zurück kehrten, einen Scheiterhaufen zusammen. Darauf bettete er die Verstorbenen. Awarî hatte stumm zugesehen, zu keiner Regung mehr fähig. Die Flammen loderten hoch, der Wind wehte, wie durch Zauberhand, plötzlich stärker und trug die Rauchwolke davon. So blieb ihnen wenigstens der Geruch von verbranntem Menschenfleisch erspart.

_Trevedi, túv sîdh. Elme ammen oi enyalie. (Geht, findet Frieden. Wir werden uns immer (an euch) erinnern.) _

Awarî vertraute ihm zwar nicht sonderlich, dennoch war sie ihm dafür dankbar. Die Worte, die er sprach, verstand sie. Denn es war ihre Mutter gewesen, die großen Wert darauf gelegen hatte das sie Elbisch lernte. Der Gedanke an die Frau die ihr alles, was es zu wissen gab, beigebracht hatte, die sie geliebt hatte, wie eine Mutter ihr Kind nur lieben konnte, ließen sie beinahe zusammenbrechen. Zu wissen das sie nun mit ihrem Vater und ihren Geschwistern, dort oben zu Asche verbrannte, zerfetzte ihr Herz schier.

Kaum war das Feuer heruntergebrannt, hatten sie sich aufgemacht.

Sie waren den ganzen Nachmittag durchgeritten, unter normalen Umständen hätte Awarî sich gefreut endlich mal wieder aus ihrem Dorf herauszukommen.

_Aber das werde ich nie wieder sein. _Dachte sie sich.

Es war unerträglich gewesen mit ihm ihre Heimat, die nun völlig vernichtet worden war, zu verlassen. Ein paar Mal flog ihr durch den Kopf sich einfach von seinem Pferd zu stürzen und ihrer Familie zu folgen. Aber wenn sie nur daran dachte sich zu bewegen, umklammerte er sie fester, als ob er ihre Absicht erraten hatte.

Nun saß sie hier. Der Elb, sie wusste noch immer nicht seinen Namen denn sie hatte bisher kaum ein Wort gesprochen, war damit beschäftigt ein erlegtes Kaninchen über dem Feuer zu rösten. Als er fertig war, kam er auf sie zu, kniete sich vor sie und bot ihr ein Stück davon an.

Der Duft des heißen Fleisches ließ die Übelkeit in Awarî aufsteigen. Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Versuch doch wenigstens ein bisschen zu essen!" Sagte er. Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. Er seufzte, legte aber den Braten dennoch vor ihr ins Gras, er bedachte sie noch einmal mit einer auffordernden Geste doch etwas zu sich zu nehmen, dann erhob er sich und lief auf sein Pferd zu.

Jetzt konnte es Awarî nun wirklich nicht mehr aushalten, ihre aufkommende Übelkeit entwickelte sich langsam zum Brechreiz. Sie konnte schon deutlich fühlen wie sich ihre Magensäure den Weg durch die Speiseröhre bahnte.

Da sie nicht gerade besondere Lust hatte sich vor den Augen des Elben zu erbrechen, beschloss sie ihre Last am nahgelegenen Fluss, der nicht einmal zehn Meter von ihrer Lagerstätte entfernt floss, loszuwerden. Woher hätte sie auch wissen sollen, das der für sie fremde Elb schon schlimmeres gesehen hatte.

Durch mehr stolpernde als gehende Schritte, gelangte sie zu ihrem Ziel. Die Schwertel war ein Nebenfluss des Anduin, und Awarî nicht unbekannt. Als sie sich entleert hatte, hörte sie die Schreie und ihr Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus, ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich.

Sie waren zurückgekehrt.

_Imladris _

Die Dunkelheit hielt sie noch fest umklammert. Sollte sie nicht schon längst bei ihren Eltern sein? Irritiert öffnete Marlá die Augen, sie lag in einem großen weißem Bett. Die Sonne schien hell in ihr Zimmer, in der Ferne hörte sie leise das Rauschen eines Wasserfalls.

Wo war sie hier gelandet?

Es dauerte nicht lange, und die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Blitzschlag. Höchstwahrscheinlich war sie von diesen seltsamen Männern entführt worden. Sie konnte sich nur wage an das Geschehene erinnern. Dieser riesige Adler hatte sie verraten, das wusste sie immer noch mit Sicherheit. Und außerdem glaubte sie sich zu entsinnen, das einer der Männer gemeint hatte sie könne ihnen vertrauen.

Pah! Wieso sollte sie das tun, was fiel ihnen und dem Adler eigentlich ein sich in ihre Angelegenheiten einzumischen, und sie hier festzuhalten.

Aber hatten sie Marlá nicht davon abgehalten eine große Dummheit zu tun? Sie hätte diesen Sturz unter normalen Umständen niemals überleben können, hatte da eine höhere Macht ihre Hände im Spiel, wurde ihr hiermit eine zweite Chance gegeben? Hatte sie überhaupt den Willen dazu sie anzunehmen?

Bevor sie noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Hindurch traten ihre angeblichen „Entführer". Erst jetzt fiel Marlá auf das sie Zwillinge waren. Außer der Kleidung sahen sie total gleich aus. Sie kamen auf sie zu und lächelten dabei. Beide zogen sich einen Stuhl heran, und setzen sich an ihr Bett. Erwartungsvoll schauten sie Marlá an. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden schaffte sie es nicht mehr ihren Blicken standzuhalten. Ängstlich starrte sie auf einen imaginären Punkt der sich an einem ihrer Bettpfosten befand.

„Du hast uns also immer noch nicht dein Vertrauen geschenkt!" stellte einer der beiden fest. Marlá beschloss einfach nichts zu sagen.

_Vielleicht sind sie ja von meiner Großmutter geschickt worden und halten mich hier fest solange bis sie kommt und mich abholt._ Sagte sie in Gedanken zu sich selbst.

„Da irrst du Mädchen, wir halten dich hier weder fest, noch wird deine Großmutter kommen und dich von hier wegholen. Warum fürchtest du sie so sehr?" Fragte nun der andere.

Woher wusste er von ihren Gedankengängen? Schnüffelten sie etwa in ihren Gedanken herum, dazu hatten sie kein Recht!

„Es tut uns leid wenn dir zu nah gekommen sind Mädchen, wir versuchen nur herauszufinden wie und warum du in unseren Fluss gefallen bist." Sagten beide abwechselnd. Marlá seufzte.

„Bitte nennt mich nicht immer Mädchen, ich heiße Marlá....." wieder lächelten beide.

„....wer seid ihr überhaupt, und woher glaubt ihr zu wissen das ich in euren Fluss, oder wie auch immer ihr ihn nennt gefallen bin?" fragte sie nun genervt.

„Wir waren unhöflich, entschuldige Marlá. Mein Name ist Elladan und das ist Elrohir mein Bruder...."

Du befindest dich in Rivendell, einem versteckten Tal an den Ausläufern des Nebelgebirges. Wir waren gerade auf unserer täglichen Patrouille, als Gwaihir uns gemeldet hat er habe ein junges Mädchen aus den Wassern des Bruinen, unseren Fluss, gezogen." Setzte Elrohir fort.

„Und wer ist Gwaihir?"

„Das ist der Adler der dich gerettet hat, ein Freund von uns, er wird auch als der Herr der Lüfte bezeichnet."

_Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, ob das eine Rettung war!" _Die Geschwister schauten sich irritiert an, was war diesem Mädchen so schlimmes wiederfahren das es keine andere Lösung, als den Sprung in den Tod, gefunden hatte. Sie sandten ihren Dank zu Eru, das Gwaihir zu rechten Zeit am rechten Ort gewesen war.

„Und ihr zwei seid die Herren dieses Tals?" Glücklicherweise, hatte sie den wissenden Blick in den Augen der Zwillinge nicht bemerkt.

Elladan schüttelte fast schon zu schnell den Kopf.

„Nein Marlá. Unser Vater ist der rechtmäßige Herr von Rivendell. Elrond, das ist sein Name. Er ist vor drei Wochen zu einem dringenden Rat zu unseren Verwandten nach Lothlórien gereist. Er müsste aber in vier oder fünf Tagen wieder Zuhause sein." Marlá nickte im Verstehen. Sonst schwieg sie. Die Zwillinge entschieden sich, sie nicht weiter zu bedrängen. Sie würden die Heimkehr ihres Vaters abwarten, und ihn von Marlá berichten, er wusste mit Sicherheit Rat. Und bis dahin würden sie wohl gut auf sie Acht geben müssen, denn wer versicherte ihnen das sie nicht noch einmal eine solche Dummheit begehen würde?

_Der Lagerplatz an den Ufern der Schwertel _

Er hatte schon ihre Anwesenheit gespürt, bevor sie überhaupt nah genug heran waren. Elrond brauchte nicht lange um zu finden was er suchte. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt dem immer noch unter Schock stehendem Mädchen ein Stück von seinem Lembasbrot geben so dass es wenigstens etwas im Magen hatte, aber jetzt würde er das Abschiedsgeschenk von Galadriel wohl dringender brauchen.

Aber als er sich umwandte, war sie verschwunden. Gerade eben noch hatte sie dagesessen und in die Flammen gestarrt. Seine Gedanken schossen wirr durcheinander, wo konnte sie hingelaufen sein? Er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Es gab nur eine Richtung in die sie gelaufen sein konnte, ohne das es ihm aufgefallen war.

Ohne viel nachzudenken, eilte er zu den Ufern der Schwertel. Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen als er sie dort unversehrt vorfand.

Awarî konnte sich nicht mehr rühren, ihr Körper schien wie gelähmt zu sein. Sie hatten ihre Aufgabe wohl nicht zur Zufriedenheit ihres Herrn erfüllt. Nun war sie an der Reihe. Zitternd schloss sie die Augen, in der Hoffnung das es schnell vorbei sein würde.

Aber Hitze und Schmerz setzen nicht ein. Stattdessen wurde Awarî der Mund zugehalten. Jemand zwang sie in die Knie. Panik stieg in ihr auf, nein das konnte sie beim besten willen nicht ertragen, dann würde sie doch lieber verbrennen. Sie öffnete die Augen, der Fremde hatte einen Mantel um sie beide geschlungen, eng aneinander gedrückt verbargen sie sich darunter. Sie wollte schreien, die Drachen auf sie aufmerksam machen, damit sie die Sache beendeten. Der Schrei blieb ihr im Halse stecken als sie realisierte wer da mit ihr unter dem Mantel saß.

Der Elb bedeutete ihr sich ruhig zu verhalten, dennoch flüsterte sie: „_Was nützt dieser Mantel schon, dieser dünne Stoff wird uns auch nicht vor ihnen schützen." _

Bevor er antworten konnte, ertönte von draußen ein erneuter Schrei. Vor Awarís Augen spielte sich die grausame Szene in ihrem Dorf erneut ab. Wieder schallte ein Schrei durch die Nacht, sie hielt sich in Todesangst die Ohren zu. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter.

_„Geht weg! Geht doch endlich weg, lasst uns in Frieden." _ Flüsterte sie erneut. Sie begann vor und zurück zu schaukeln. Warum befreite sie niemand aus diesem Alptraum.

Starke Arme umfassten sie und wischten ihr die Tränen fort. Der Elb drückte sie tröstend an sich.

_„Ich lasse es nicht zu das sie dir etwas zuleide tun." _Er strich ihr über die Haare.

_„Aber sie werden uns doch sehen!" _Erwiderte sie. Jetzt konnte sie, trotz der Dunkelheit, ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Zügen erkennen.

_„Hab keine Angst, der Elbenmantel wird uns schützen." _Entgegnete erSie verstand zwar immer noch nicht so ganz was er meinte, vertraute ihm aber.

Langsam wurden die Schreie leiser, und verklangen schließlich ganz. Sie verharrten noch einige Minuten in ihrem Versteck, bis der Elb vorsichtig den Mantel hob. Die Drachen waren tatsächlich verschwunden.

Die Sterne waren schon am verblassen, im Osten dämmerte es bereits. Gemeinsam kehrten sie zum Lager zurück. Das Feuer war entzwischen bis zur Glut heruntergebrannt.

„Ich glaube jetzt wird wohl keiner von uns beiden Schlaf finden." Sagte er. Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Annahme. Awarî nickte zustimmend.

„Ich schlage die vor Mädchen...."

„Awarî! Ich heiße Awarî." Unterbrach sie ihn. Er nickte und lächelte.

„Also Awarî. Bist du damit einverstanden. Wenn wir bei einem alten Freund von mir Schutz suchen. Ein richtiges Bett würde uns beiden nach diesem Schrecken gut tun." Awarî schluckte. Er bemerkte das er etwas falsches gesagt hatte.

„Entschuldige Awarî, du hast natürlich..." Sie hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Ist schon in Ordnung Herr...."

„Elrond! Und das „Herr" kannst du weglassen." Awarîs Augen wurden groß, vor ihr stand Elrond der Herr Rivendells.

„Herr Elrond. Es tut mir leid das ich euch so behandelt habe. Ich war....ich meine..." Ihr fehlten die Worte. Nun war es an Elrond die Hand zu heben. Die andere legte er ihr auf die Schulter.

„Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld Awarî. Schließlich waren wir es die euch nicht zu Hilfe gekommen sind. Elrond, so möchte ich von dir genannt werden. Und nicht anders, in Ordnung?" Sie stimmte zu. Das soeben, gemeinsame durchgestandene Erlebnis, hatte in Awarî das verloren geglaubte Vertrauen geweckt,

Und so brachen sie das Lager ab, und machten sich erneut auf die Reise.

_Imladris _

Marlá fühlte sich soweit wieder körperlich gut das sie es riskierte aufzustehen. Die Sonne neigte sich schon stark dem Horizont entgegen, nicht mehr lange und es würde dunkel sein und nur die Kerzen an den Wänden würden den Raum ein wenig Licht gewähren.

Sie atmete auf als ihr auffiel das die Zwillinge ihr Zimmer nun verlassen hatten. Komische Gestalten waren das! Was hatten sie gesagt?

Dieser seltsame Adler Gwaihir habe ihnen gemeldet, das er sie aus dem Fluss gerettet habe. Was für ein Blödsinn war denn das nun wieder. Klar sie wusste noch mit Sicherheit, wie der Raubvogel sie aus dem eiskalten Wasser gezogen hatte, aber seit wann konnte ein Vogel „Meldung" erstatten?

Und wie hieß dieser Ort oder besser gesagt dieses Tal noch mal. Ach ja, Bruchtal, aber was sollte sie hier? Warum nahm sich irgendjemand das Recht heraus sie einfach hier her zuschicken. Ein zweites Mal fragte sie sich ob sie denn eigentlich überhaupt den Willen und den Mut hatte die offensichtlich zweite Chance anzunehmen?

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Kamin der gegenüber ihrem Bett stand. In ihm knackte ein munteres Feuer vor sich hin. Neben der wärmenden Brandstätte, lag auf einem Stuhl ein Kleid, das hellblau im schwindendem Sonnenlicht schimmerte. In ihrem bisherigem Leben, hatte Marlá nur ein einziges Kleid getragen und das hatte die Farbe Schwarz gehabt. Sie nahm das Kleid in beide Hände. Dann klammerte sie es fest an sich und sank vor dem Kamin auf die Knie. Ohne das sie es wollte, flossen Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter. Hellblau war die Lieblingsfarbe ihrer Mutter gewesen.

Und während draußen sich die Nacht über Rivendell senkte, saß sie in sich zusammengesunken da, und weinte einfach nur.

Sie fragte sich warum ihre Mama nicht kam, so wie sie es immer getan hatte, sie in die Arme schloss und sagte das alles wieder in Ordnung käme.

Aber in diesem Moment wurde Marlá zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst das sie das nie wieder tun würde. Denn ihre Mama und ihr Papa hatten sie für immer verlassen. 


	5. Fremde Wege

Würde mich freuen wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekäme.

4. Fremde Wege

_Lothlórien_  
Je tiefer der seltsame Mann sie in diese bizarre Welt, die nur aus Treppen, Plattformen und Palästen auf Bäumen zu bestehen schien hineinführte, desto mulmiger wurde ihr zumute. Gandalf hielt sie die ganze Zeit fest bei der Hand, als ob er befürchtete sie könne jeden Augenblick nach unten fallen. Nora ließ das nur widerwillig mit sich geschehen, denn sie war es nicht gewohnt an die Hand genommen und geführt zu werden. Schon gar nicht von einem Mann. Die letzten Monate war sie auf sich allein gestellt gewesen, niemand hatte ihr die Hand gereicht und ihr Hilfe angeboten. Selbst im Weisenhaus war man sich sicher gewesen, obwohl es keiner laut ausgesprochen hatte, das der Krieg ein für alle Mal verloren war und bald ein Ende haben würde.

Abrupt blieb Gandalf ohne jede Vorwarnung stehen. Nora die sich vom ihm hatte ziehen lassen, da sie sich trotz ihrer misslichen Lage der Schönheit diesen Ortes nicht entziehen konnte und sich immer wieder staunend umsah, lief geradewegs in ihn hinein.

Noch bevor sie fragen konnte, warum er denn so plötzlich anhielt, bemerkte auch sie dass sie nicht mehr allein waren.

Ihnen hatten sich ein gutes Dutzend Männer in den Weg gestellt. Nachdem Nora ihre Kleidung die noch absonderlicher als die von Gandalf zu sein schien, gemustert hatte, entdeckte sie die Pfeile und den dazugehörigen Bogen, beides trugen sie auf dem Rücken. Eigentlich wäre Nora davon nicht außerordentlich beeindruckt gewesen, nachdem was sich in letzten Stunden ereignet hatte, hätten die Pfeile nicht genauso ausgesehen wie der, der dazu beigetragen das dieses grässliche Etwas lieber sein Heil in der Flucht gesucht hatte.

Einer von ihnen, wahrscheinlich ihr Anführer, trat nun vor und wandte das Wort an Gandalf.

„Mae Govannen, Mithrandir. Men meren ven, le na cen!" (Seid gegrüßt, Mithrandir. Wir freuen uns, euch wieder zu sehen). Sagte er

„Mae Govannen, Haldir." Antwortete Gandalf.

„Pída. Dre sen iell?" (Sagt. Wer ist dieses Mädchen?)

Nora versteckte sich noch immer hinter Gandalf, und verstand nicht ein Wort von dem was die beiden da besprachen. Als der Anführer allerdings mit dem Finger auf sie deutete, beschlich sie ein ungutes Gefühl. War sie hier nicht erwünscht. Schließlich zog Gandalf Nora hinter sich hervor, und legte ihr beschützerisch beide Hände auf die Schultern.

„Dies mein lieber Haldir ist Nora, aber bevor ich euch berichte was es mit ihr auf sich hat. Solltet ihr euch wohl entschuldigen. Als erwachsener Elb müsstet ihr doch eigentlich wissen, das man nicht mit dem Finger auf junge Damen zeigt. Hastig zog Haldir seine Hand wieder zurück, seine Wagen zeigten eine leichte Rotfärbung.

„Bitte verzeiht, wertes Fräulein. Es war nicht in meiner Absicht euch zu beleidigen." Er vollführte eine halbe Verbeugung. Nora lächelte verlegen, noch nie hatte sich ein Mann so respektvoll ihr gegenüber verhalten. Auch Gandalf konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht verbergen.

„Nun da das jetzt geklärt ist, kommen wir zum Punkt Haldir." Dieses Mädchen hier heißt Nora, und hat sich hier nach Lothlórien verirrt nachdem sie gestürzt war. Man hat sie ihrer Eltern und ihrem Zuhause beraubt. Ich habe mir gedacht das vielleicht Frau Galadriel und Herr Celeborn einen Rat wüssten und Nora helfen würden.

Haldir schaute Nora betroffen an.

„Frau Galadriel wird bestimmt wissen was zu tun ist und Nora behilflich sein, davon bin ich überzeugt. Kommt wir geleiten euch zu einem Flett auf dem ihr euch ausruhen könnt. Danach werde ich der Herrin und dem Herr Bescheid geben." Gandalf nickte zustimmend. Erneut nahm er Nora bei der Hand und sie folgten Haldir und den anderen Elben. Nora die weder wusste was ein Flett noch wer Galadriel oder Celeborn waren, ließ sich diesmal nicht ziehen sondern ging brav an Gandalfs Seite. Wer weiß was heute noch alles geschehen würde.

_Chelwald, ein kleines Wäldchen nah den Mückenwassermooren:_  
Schon seit mehreren Stunden folgten Sanwe und Bella den Elben, und es war nicht gerade leicht unbemerkt zu bleiben. Eine knappe Meile lag zwischen ihnen, Bella flog ab und zu voraus um sicher zu gehen das sie sich nicht verliefen. Sanwe saß angespannt im Sattel, nach dem Vorfall im Stall hatte sie keine Lust entdeckt und Nachhause geschickt zu werden. Inzwischen hatten sie den Chelwald erreicht, waren sie hindurch konnte Sanwe nur noch auf Bella und die Elben vertrauen, die nicht mal ahnten dass ein kleines neugieriges Hobbitmädchen ihnen auf der Spur war, denn dann begann der Teil Mittelerdes in dem Sanwe sich allein hoffnungslos verlaufen würde, weiter als bis zum Chelwald war sie mit ihren jungen 25 Jahren noch nicht gekommen. Und genau das war es was ihr ein wenig Angst machte, denn kaum würde sie den Schutz der Bäume verlassen haben, würden die Mückenwassermoore ihren Weg beträchtlich erschweren. Sie hoffte inständig die Elben wussten einen Weg sie zu umgehen. Sie seufzte, sie hatte unbedingt ein Abenteuer erleben wollen, und hätte vorher darüber nachdenken müssen das so etwas nicht immer ein Zuckerschlecken war. Da musste sie nun durch.

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein leises Flügelschlagen nahe ihrem Ohr. Bella war zurück.

„Puh, also die haben ein ganz schönes Tempo drauf, das kannst du mir glauben!" sagte sie außer Atem. Ihre kleinen Flügel schwirrten aufgeregt auf und nieder.

„Und wie weit sind sie von uns entfernt?" Fragte Sanwe

Bella bestätigte Sanwes Einschätzung von einer knappen Meile.

„…So weit ich diesen Glorfindel richtig verstanden habe, wollen sie in Kürze eine Rast für die Nacht einlegen-

„Wer ist dieser Glorfindel von dem du da sprichst?" Bella rollte mit ihren kleinen Augen, die gerade mal so groß wie der Kopf einer Stecknadel waren.

„Na Glorfindel, einer der Elben denen wir gerade hinterher jagen. Die anderen beiden heißen Erestor und Gildor. Und wenn du mich fragst sollten wir jetzt auch mal einen kleinen Zwischenstopp einlegen, es sei denn du willst ihnen direkt in die Arme laufen." Sanwe seufzte

„Uns wird wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Fanya im Schritt laufen. Wenige Minuten später hatten sie eine kleine Lichtung gefunden, deren Bäume die ringsherum standen vor unerwünschten Blicken schützten. Sanwe wagte es trotzdem nicht ein Feuer zu entzünden, sie zweifelte daran dass die Elben den Feuerschein nicht bemerken, bzw. den Rauch nicht riechen würden.

Aber da es eine laue Nacht Ende April war, störte sie das nicht besonders. Sie schlug eine Plane, die sie sich aus Butterblumes Schuppen „ausgeliehen" hatte, über den Ast eines Baumes, der ungewöhnlich weit unten am Stamm wuchs, und befestigte sie mit einigen dicken Stöcken am Erdboden. Nun hatte sie ein provisorisches Zelt. Fanya band sie ebenfalls am Stamm des Baumes fest, und nahm sich eine Decke aus einer der Satteltaschen und gähnte herzhaft. Sie legte sich auf bloßen Waldboden, der wunderbar nach Moos und Frühling roch, in diesem Moment sehnte sie sich ein wenig nach ihren Zuhause und fühlte sich mit einmal ganz allein auf der Welt. Aber dieses Gefühl hielt nicht lange an, kaum einen Augenblick später kam Bella in das „Zelt" gesirrt, und schlüpfte zu Sanwe unter die Decke.

Nach dem sie sich ausgelassen darüber beschwert hatte, wie unbequem dieser Waldboden doch sei, kuschelte sie sich an Sanwe heran und schlief kurz darauf ein.

Für Sanwe fühlte sich Bella zwar nicht mehr wie eine zu groß geratene Fliege an, aber wenigstens kam sie sich jetzt nicht mehr so allein gelassen vor.

_Ein Flett mitten in Lothlórien_  
Inzwischen hatten Gandalf, Nora und die fremden Männer ihr Ziel erreicht. Es war mehrere Treppenstufen hinaufgegangen, und zu Noras Leidwesen noch mal eine Strickleiter (allerdings viel robuster als die Vorhergehende!). Dann waren sie hier oben gelandet, wieder auf so einer seltsamen Plattform, oder wie Gandalf es nannte: ein Flett. Auch hatte er versucht ihr zu erklären wer diese Fremden Männern waren, als Elben hatte er sie bezeichnet. Da Nora mit diesem Begriff nichts anfangen konnte, war sie jetzt auch nicht viel schlauer als vorher. Denn noch bevor Gandalf ihr genaueres hätte erklären können, musste er schon wieder fort. Bevor Nora mit der Herrin und dem Herrn dieses „Waldes" bekannt werden sollte, bedurfte es noch eines Gesprächs zwischen Gandalf und den erwähnten Herrschaften.

Nun saß sie hier bestimmt schon fast eine ganze Stunde, und wusste langsam nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen. Ganz zu schweigen davon wie diese Frau Galadriel und dieser Herr Celeborn auf ihr Auftauchen reagieren würden. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, das sie nicht besonders willkommen war. Aber die Zeit noch einmal genauer darüber nachzudenken hatte sie nicht mehr, jemand erklomm die Strickleiter und im nächsten Moment stand einer dieser Elben vor ihr. Es handelte sich um diesen Haldir. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Frau Galadriel und Herr Celeborn wünschen nun, euch zusehen wertes Fräulein. Würdet ihr mir bitte folgen." Nora seufzte.

_Als ob ich eine andere Wahl hätte. _Dachte sie bei sich. Haldir musterte sie daraufhin so seltsam, das sie beinahe glaubte er hätte ihre Gedanken gelesen.

Schließlich ging es wieder unzählige Treppen hinauf und hinunter, bis sie vor einen riesigen Palast halt machten. Abermals hatte Nora nicht die Zeit, ihre Umgebung näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, denn Haldir hatte ein ganz schönes Tempo drauf, sie musste beinahe rennen um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Wenig später waren sie vor einer großen Tür, deren Holz mit zahlreichen Verzierungen ausgestattet war, angekommen. Haldir klopfte kaum merklich an, kurz darauf war von innen eine Stimme zu vernehmen.

Er nickte Nora aufmunternd zu und deutete auf die Klinge. Wie, sollte sie etwa allein dort hinein gehen?

„Kommt ihr nicht mir Haldir?" fragte sie fast schon ängstlich. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein wertes Fräulein als Kommandant steht es mir nicht zu bei dieser Art von Sitzung dabei zu sein." Sie nickte verstehend.

„Ihr braucht nicht ängstlich zu sein, Fräulein. Man wird euch nicht gleich den Kopf abreißen." Seine Aufmunterung zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie atmete tief durch, fasste allen Mut zusammen, schließlich hatte sie schon schlimmeres durchmachen müssen, und öffnete die Tür.

Sofort schlug ihr helles Sonnenlicht entgegen, weswegen sie eine kleine Weile brauchte um ihr Gegenüber genauer auszumachen.

Neben Gandalf saß, eine Frau in einem langen weißen Gewand, Nora war nicht in der Lage ihr Alter einzuschätzen. Aber das interessierte jetzt nicht besonders. Sie hatte noch nie eine so schöne Dame gesehen. Sie schien von innen heraus zu strahlen, ihr blondes, goldenes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern. Um die Stirn trug sie ein Diadem das glitzernd die Sonnenstrahlen reflektierte. Ihre Stimme holte sie aus ihrer Trance zurück.

„Du bist also Nora mein Kind. Komm setz dich doch zu uns, so können wir uns besser unterhalten." Sagte sie freundlich. Noras Angst legte sich ein bisschen. Sie nahm auf den Stuhl zwischen Gandalf und der Frau Platz.

„Mein Name ist Galadriel. Mein Mann Celeborn, lässt sich entschuldigen er musste dringend weg. Nun aber zu dir Nora. Gandalf erzählte mir das du dich hier in Lórien verirrt hast. Was genau hat dich denn hier her geführt."

„Das ist es ja, ich weißt es nicht mehr. Ich war auf der Flucht vor den Soldaten, dann gab es einen Tumult und ich bin hier gelandet."

„Soldaten? Hat es bei euch einen Krieg gegeben?" fragte Galadriel verwundert. Nora schluckte schwer.

„Ja. Fast sechs Jahre herrschte bei uns Krieg. Meine Eltern wurden zu Opfern dieses Krieges und seinen Urhebern, und mit ihnen tausende von anderen Menschen." Sagte sie leise, schnell senkte sie den Blick damit niemand die Tränen bemerkte, die sich mittlerweile in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten. Galadriel strich ihr tröstend über die Hand.

„Du musst schlimmes durch gemacht haben Nora. Und gibt wohl wenig was deine Trauer lindern wird. Und hier bei uns wirst du deinen Frieden auch nicht finden." Nora seufzte, hatte sie es mal wieder gewusst, ihre Anwesenheit war hier nun mal nicht erwünscht. Wer gab sich schon mit einem Waisenmädchen ab.

„Nein Nora. So darfst du nicht denken." Sagte Galadriel, hatte sie in ihren Gesichtszügen erkannt was sie gedacht hatte, langsam wurde ihr das unheimlich. Aber die Herrin des Waldes ergriff ihre Hände.

„Wir würden dich gerne hier bei uns aufnehmen. Allerdings häufen sich in letzter Zeit die Überfälle auf unseren Wald. Dunkle Gestalten treiben sich zwischen den Bäumen herum. Wenn du hier bei uns bleiben würdest, könnten wir deine Sicherheit nicht mehr gewährleisten. Und ein junges Mädchen wie du es bist, kann nicht denn ganzen Tag auf einem Flett verbringen." Nora nickte, obwohl ihr das nichts ausgemacht hätte, immerhin besser als wieder dieser hässlichen Kreatur zu begegnen die sich selbst Gollum genannt hatte. Galadriels Stimme holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Deshalb werden Gandalf und Haldir, mein erster Kommandant, dich nach Bruchtal begleiten. Dabei handelt es sich um ein kleines Tal, das versteckt im Nebelgebirge liegt. Herr Elrond wird dich willkommen heißen. Ich habe schon einen Boten voraus geschickt, um ihn davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Morgen werdet ihr aufbrechen. Damit du so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit bist."

_Inmitten der Mückenwassermoore_

Das erste Mal seit ihren Aufbruch wünschte sich Sanwe auf sehnsüchtigste nach Bree zurück. Es hatte kaum angefangen zu dämmern, und sie wurde ziemlich unsanft von Bella geweckt, diese erzählte ihr das die Elben schon vor ungefähr einer guten halben Stunde wieder losgezogen waren, wenn sie sie nicht verlieren wollten, sollten sie schleunigst das Gleiche tun.

In aller Windeseile hatte das Hobbitmädchen ihre Habseligkeiten gepackt und saß wieder auf Fanyas Rücken, Bella flog war voraus geflogen.

Aber genau das, was sie befürchtet hatten, trat ein. So schnell sie auch geritten waren, von den Elben fehlte jede Spur. Auch Bella wusste sich keinen Rat mehr, mehrmals hatte sie versucht wenigstens einen kleinen Hinweis auf den Verbleib der Elben zu finden. Der dichte Nebel, der über den Mooren hing hatte ihre Sicht so eingeschränkt, dass sie schließlich aufgab.

Sanwe schätze das sie schon seit zwei Stunden unterwegs sein mussten. Ihre Füße waren taub vor Kälte, ihr war schlecht vor Hunger. Sie wünschte sich jetzt nichts sehnlicher als das sie Elben auftauchen und sie beide einfach entdecken würden. Hauptsache sie würden diesem verdammten Moor entkommen. Sie fühlte sich wieder schutzlos und so einsam, wie letzte Nacht. Selbst Bella konnte sie jetzt nicht trösten, sie hatte selber mit dem Hunger und der Kälte zu kämpfen.

„WARUM HILFT UNS DENN KEINER! IST DAS MEINE STRAFE FÜR MEINEN UNGEHORSAM? ICH WOLLTE DOCH NUR DIE WELT SEHEN! BITTE HELFT UNS!" Kraftlos ließ sich Sanwe in den Schlamm sinken, zum Glück erwischte sie eine seichte Stelle des Moores. Ihr spontaner Hilferuf, löste einen heftigen Schwindel aus. Aus lauter Verzweiflung fing sie an zu weinen. Nein so hatte sie sich ihr Abenteuer bestimmt nicht vorgestellt.

„Also wenn sie das nicht gehört haben, weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter." Sagte Bella. Sie nahm auf Sanwes Schulter Platz und schmiegte sich tröstlich an ihre Wange.

„Und….wo….wo sind sie?" schluchzte Sanwe.

„Ich…Ich glaube nicht das sie wegen einem dummen, kleinen Hobbitmädchen extra kehrt machen würden." Bella kam gar nicht mehr dazu etwas zur erwidern, jemand kam ihr zuvor.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du mehr vorhattest als nur dein Pferd zu besuchen Sanwe." Verwirrt hob die Angesprochene den Blick, vor ihr stand der blonde Elb dem sie im Stall begegnet war. Beschämt senkte sie die den Kopf, und sah ihr Spiegelbild in dem trüben Wasser.

„Ich…ich weiß…das…das ich das nicht hätte tun….dürfen. Aber…" Im nächsten Moment wurde sie emporgehoben und fand sich in Glorfindels Armen wieder, es konnte kein anderer sein.

„Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Entschuldigungen, Mädchen. Erst einmal müssen wir hier hinaus und dann werden wir weiter sehen."

Mit diesen Worten ergriff er Fanyas Zügel und führte sie, Sanwe und Bella, die einige Meter hinter her flog, aus dem Labyrinth der Moore.


	6. Trauer, Wut und Angst

Trauer, Wut und Angst

_Ein Haus, wenige Meilen vom Hohen Pass entfernt:_

_Feuer, überall Feuer. Die Hitze war so unerträglich, das selbst das Luftholen zur reinsten Tortur wurde. Schreie, Schreie aus der Ferne drangen an ihr Ohr, nur mit größter Anstrengung schaffte sie es den Kopf zu heben. Nur um im selben Augenblick ein zweites Mal mit ansehen zu müssen, wie ihre Familie qualvoll unter dem Flammenmeer starb. In rasanter Geschwindigkeit zog noch einmal das Gesicht jedes einzelnen vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei, angefangen von ihrer jüngsten Schwester, ihrem Bruder bis hin zu ihren geliebten Eltern, ausnahmslos waren alle Gesichter zu einer Fratze voller Höllenqualen und Leid erstarrt.._

Schweißgebadet erwachte Awarî aus ihrem Alptraum. Sie atmete tief durch, und setzte sich auf. Erleichtert dass sie dieses entsetzliche Schauspiel nur geträumt hatte, wollte sie aufstehen und sich bei ihrer Mutter in der Küche Trost suchen.

Die grausame Wahrheit, traf sie erbarmungslos in der nächsten Sekunde. Sie konnte nicht hinunter gehen, denn die Küche, das Wohnzimmer, der Kamin, der Stall, ihr ganzes Heimatdorf existierte nicht mehr. All das hatte sie verloren. Erneut huschten die Bilder der Verstorbenen durch ihr Gedächtnis. Sie wollte schreien, einfach den ganzen Schmerz und ihre Wut hinausschreien, aber es ging nicht. Ihre Wangen waren tränennass, aber es kamen keine neuen hinzu. Die Erleichterung über ihr Entkommen vor den Ungeheuren Saurons, fehlte gänzlich. Stattdessen lungerte jetzt wieder diese Leere in ihrem Herzen. Eine dumpfe Taubheit legte sich über ihre Glieder.

Ihr Blick wanderte zum gegenüberliegenden Bett, niemand lag darin. Die zerwühlten Decken allerdings, zeugten davon dass Herr Elrond dort geschlafen haben musste. Draußen dämmerte es bereits, die ersten Vögel begrüßten den neuen Tag. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, innerhalb weniger Stunden über die ganze Sache hinweg zukommen?

Die Tür ging auf, und Herr Elrond trat ein. Ihm folgte ein fremder Elb, Awarî war gestern Abend so müde gewesen, das sie nur am Rande mitbekommen hatte wer ihr Gastgeber war. Sie konnte sich schwach erinnern dass er Fandor hieß und seit vielen Jahren hier am Fuße des Nebelgebirges lebte. Einst lebte er in Bruchtal, hatte es aber verlassen um „das große Abenteuer" zu suchen wie er formuliert habe. Deswegen zeigte er wohl nun ein strahlendes Lächeln, man sah ihm an wie sehr er sich freute seinen ehemaligen Herrn wieder zu sehen.

Auch Elrond schien guter Dinge zu sein, er setzte sich auf Awarîs Bettkante und lächelte sie an.

„Guten Morgen, hast du gut geschlafen mein Kind?" Fragte er, unwissend ihres Alptraumes.

In diesem Moment begann sich etwas in Awarî zu regen ja regelrecht hochzuschrauben. Ihrer Taubheit wich unsägliche Wut. Wut auf Saurons Schergen, sie hatten ihr ohne Skrupel das Liebste auf Arda genommen und ihr damit die Seele aus dem Leib gerissen. Wut auf die Elben, warum waren sie ihnen nicht zu Hilfe geeilt, sie konnten doch so gut sehen und hatte ein übersinnliches Empfinden gegenüber allem Bösen. Wieso hatte man ihr Dorf nicht vorgewarnt? Und schließlich Wut auf sich selbst, wieso war sie dumm gewesen und blieb Zuhause, wäre sie mit hinaus aufs Feld gegangen wäre sie zwar auch umgekommen aber müsste jetzt nicht diese Hölle der Trauer und Hilflosigkeit durchleben. Böse funkelte sie Elrond an. Wie konnte er es wagen so fröhlich zu sein, und so tun als ob nichts geschehen wäre?

_Imladris:_

Später konnte sie nicht mehr einschätzen, wie lange sie vor dem Kamin gekauert hatte, weinend und ohne jegliche Hoffnung. Als die Tränen schließlich versiegt waren, atmete sie einmal tief durch, erhob sich und streifte sich das Kleid über. Unsicher musterte sie sich selbst im Spiegel, der direkt neben dem Kamin an der Wand hing. Man durfte schon behaupten dass sie ein hübsches Mädchen war, Márla hingegen hatte sich bisher nie darum gekümmert wenn ihr die Jungs auf der Straße nach pfiffen, sie machte sich nichts aus pubertierenden Möchtegernmachos. Wieder wollten ihr die Tränen in die Augen steigen, als sie in ihrem eigenen Gesichtszügen ihre Eltern wieder erkannte, sie meinte die lachenden Augen ihres Vaters und liebevolle Lächeln ihrer Mutter zu sehen. Erneut fragte sie sich warum es gerade ihre Eltern hatte treffen müssen. Die Erinnerungen an diesen furchtbaren Abend, holten sie brutal ein:

_Wütend war sie aus dem Haus gerannt. Wieder einmal hatten ihre Eltern sie nicht verstehen können. Was um Himmels willen war so schlimm daran, wenn sie einmal ein Wochenende mit ihren Freunden verbringen wollte. Gut, sie wenig verstand sie ihre Eltern schon, es hätte sie auch nicht gewundert wären sie sofort einverstanden gewesen, schließlich sollte das Wochenende auf einem Zeltplatz, einige Kilometer entfernt stattfinden. Aber warum ließen sie ihr nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance die Sache ein wenig näher erklären zu können. Sie kochte innerlich. Und als ob nicht schon alles schlimm genug gewesen wäre, durchnässte sie ein plötzlicher Regenschauer bis auf die Knochen. Immer noch brummig kehrte sie Nachhause zurück, das Bild was sich ihr nun bot, brannte sich für alle Zeit in ihr Gedächtnis._

_Schon von weitem konnte sie das Blaulicht sehen. Zuerst dachte sie sich nichts dabei, bis sie erkannte dassdie Feuerwehr vor ihrem Haus stand. Ihr Herzschlag setzte für Sekunden aus. Ihr erster Gedanke galt ihren Eltern, hoffentlich war ihnen nichts zugestoßen. Das kalte, grausame Gefühl der Angst spannte sich krampfhaft, wie ein Seil, um ihre Brust. Es schnürte ihr förmlich die Kehle zu. Sie nahm die Beine in die Hand, fiel ein paar Mal, rappelte sich gleich wieder auf, um dann kurz vor ihrem Ziel fing sie ein Feuerwehrmann ab. _

„_Halt junge Dame, hier ist gesperrt. Wir haben keine Zeit und Nerven für Schaulustige." Márla hätte ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gespuckt._

„_SCHAULUSTIGE VERDAMMT DAS IST MEIN ZUHAUSE WAS IST MIT MEINEN ELTERN PASSIERT WO SIND SIE." Zunächst verschreckt von ihrem plötzlichen Ausbruch, ließ der Feuerwehrmann sie los und schaffte es nicht ganz ein bedauerndes Gesicht zu verbergen. Márla spürte wie sich das Seil immer enger schnürte. Aus dem Haus drang ein widerlicher Geruch in ihre Nase, den sie nicht einordnen konnte._

_In diesem Moment trat ein anderer Feuerwehrmann in die Eingangstüre. Auf seinen Armen trug er eine leblose Gestalt. Márla brauchte einige Sekunden um zu realisieren, wer diese Person war. Ihre Mutter! Durch all den Ruß und Dreck, von dem sie wörtlich übersäht war, konnte man sie nur schwer erkennen. Márla wollte zu ihr eilen, der Feuerwehrmann allerdings hielt sie zurück._

„_Sie ist in guten Händen Mädchen, lass die Männer ihre Arbeit tun." Wieder wollte Márla ihn anfahren, hatte aber keine Kraft mehr dazu._

_Tatenlos musste sie zusehen, wie ihre Mutter mit dem Krankenwagen abtransportiert wurde. Der Feuerwehrmann begleitete sie zu zwei Polizisten, die sie ins städtischen Krankenhaus fuhren sollten. Im Auto, warf sie noch einmal einen Blick zurück auf ihr Elternhaus. Der Dachstuhl war vollkommen ausgebrannt, als ob er Bekanntschaft mit einer Riesengranate gemacht hätte._

_Ein paar Tage später starb ihre Mutter an den Folgen einer schweren Rauchvergiftung. Ihr Vater schaffte es einige Tage länger durchzuhalten. Viele Wochen lief Márla, blind und taub für alles andere nur tief in ihrer Trauer versunken, durch die Welt. Freunde, die das nicht verstanden, wendeten sich von ihr ab, ihre Leistungen in der Schule sackten ins Negative. Und ihre Großeltern, unterdrückten ihren eigenen Schmerz und taten das Ganze mit einer pompösen Bestattungsfeier ab und dann schien alles vergessen zu sein. Márla durfte weder über ihre Gefühle sprechen noch um ihre Eltern weinen, denn das wäre Schwäche gewesen, wie ihre Großmutter es ausgedrückt hatte. _

_Márla wurde es irgendwann zuviel, und sah dann später nur noch einen Ausweg . . ._

_Fandors Haus:_

Awarîs unmissverständlicher Blick, ließ eine Art Alarmglocke in Elronds Kopf ertönen.

Im allerersten Augenblick geschah erst einmal gar nichts, aber man konnte deutlich spüren das es innerlich in Awarî kochte, selbst Fandor entging das nicht.

„_Wie könnt ihr nur so fröhlich sein" _flüsterte sie. Kaum merklich begann sie zu zittern, Elrond befürchtete das Schlimmste und legte ihr tröstend seine Hand auf die Ihre. Wütend riss sie sich los, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. Ihr Zittern steigerte sich mit jeder Sekunde. Dann brach es endlich aus ihr heraus.

„WIE KÖNNT IHR NUR SO FRÖHLICH SEIN. WIE KÖNNT IHR MIR VERDAMMT NOCHMAL DIE FRAGE STELLEN OB ICH GUT GESCHLAFEN HABE. WOLLT IHR ES WIRKLICH WISSEN JA? NEIN HABE ICH NICHT, WIEDER DURFTE ICH IM TRAUM TATENLOS ZUSEHEN WIE SIE ERMORDET WURDEN UND KONNTE NICHTS TUN. WARUM WAR ICH NICHT UNTER IHNEN ALS ES PASSIERT IST; WIESO BIN NICHT AUCH ICH VERBRANNT UND WIESO HABT IHR UNS VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHT GEHOLFEN WISST IHR WAS EUREN SCHEISS ANHÄNGER KÖNNT IHR WIEDER HABEN…" Mit diesen Worten, riss sie sich das Lorienblatt von ihrem Hals und warf es Elrond vor die Füße, und rannte, floh beinah aus dem Haus.

Elrond hob den Anhänger auf und lief Awarî hinterher, er fand sie weinend zusammengekauert mitten im Regen, die Fäuste immer wieder auf die Nasse Erde schlagend. Elrond kniete sich vor sie.

„Ich weiß es gibt keine Entschuldigung für unsere Blindheit. Aber bitte glaube mir Awarî, wir hätten euch geholfen hätten wir die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt…" Weiter kam er nicht, Awarî unterbrach schluchzend:

„Wir….wir sind….euch Elben doch egal. Selbst….selbst als meine kleine Schwester krank wurde….und wir euch um Hilfe baten ist niemand gekommen. Es wäre wohl das Beste gewesen….wenn…wenn ich auch jetzt tot wäre…dann wäre ich euch nicht so eine Last…und….und könnte bei meinen Eltern sein."

Elrond sah sie entsetzt an, hatten seine Verwandten in Lorien wirklich den Hilferuf der Menschen ignoriert? Er zog seine Robe aus und hüllte Awarî darin ein, sie ließ es mit sich geschehen:

„Bitte sag nicht solchen Unsinn Awarî, du bist mir keine Last und ich hätte es auch nicht zugelassen dass du deinen Eltern folgst und sie hätten es auch nicht gewollt dass du mit ihnen gehst!"

„Warum tut es dann so schrecklich weh, warum hat man sie mir weggenommen." Elrond nahm sie väterlich in die Arme, sie drückte sich an ihn wie ein kleines Kind.

„Es ist in Ordnung dass du jetzt trauerst und weinst" Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus zurück, Elrond beauftragte Fandor das Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen.

Awarî drückte sich noch immer an ihn und weinte sich aus, Elrond hielt fest sie in seinen Armen und war einfach nur für sie da. Das war das mindeste was er tun konnte, er atmete innerlich auf. Auf diesen Zeitpunkt hatte er nur gewartet, und war froh Awarî ein kleiner Trost sein zu können.

_Imladris:_

Nachdem sie aus ihren Erinnerungen wieder in die Realität zurückgekehrt war, atmete sie einmal durch und fasste vor dem Spiegel den Entschluss, dem Leben noch eine letzte Chance zu geben, auch wenn es zur Zeit keinen wirklichen Sinn zu haben schien. Vielleicht konnte sie hier in diesem Tal von vorne beginnen und ihr altes Leben hinter sich lassen. Der Schmerz des Verlustes saß zwar tief und würde nie ganz verschwinden aber sie verstand langsam das sie nicht umsonst hier her geführt worden war und die Neugierde auf dieses fremde Tal, wo es Adler gab die sich mit „Menschen" verständigen konnten, gewann schließlich die Oberhand.

So trat sie aus ihrem Zimmer. Die Aussicht die ihr der Fensterlose Flur bot, war so wunderschön das es ihr beinahe den Atem raubte. Unzählige kleine Bauten, sie einfach als Häuser zu bezeichnen wäre schon fast eine Beleidigung gewesen, zogen sich um die Bleibe, in welcher ihr Zimmer lag. Diese Bauten waren jeweils mit einer Art überdachten Brücke gegenseitig und mit ihrer Unterkunft verbunden.

Um sich selber noch ein wenig Mut zu machen atmete sie noch tief durch und ging ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen den Flur hinunter. Als sie eine Treppe hinunter gehen wollte, kamen ihr zwei Personen entgegen, welche, als sie sich ihrer Gegenwart bewusst wurden, sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbraunen musterten. Beide trugen bodenlange Gewänder und hatten das helle, blonde Haar zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Schnell kamen sie die Treppe hinaufgeeilt und bauten sich vor Márla auf.

„Schau Gweria was wir hier haben. Ein _Menschenmädchen_!"

„Ja Gwario. Ich fasse es selbst kaum. Wer bist du denn Kind? Márla gefiel die arrogante Art, die die beiden an den Tag legten, überhaupt nicht. Dennoch antwortete sie:

„Ich heiße Márla und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen"

„Hört, hört. Du bist ganz schön vorlaut Márla. Hier solltest du lieber aufpassen was du sagst. Ich meine es nur gut mit dir." Sagte Gweria. Márlas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Wollt ihr mir etwa drohen?"

„Bei Eru, nein Kindchen. Wir meinen es wirklich nur gut mit dir, du kannst von Glück reden das du uns getroffen hast…" Márla verstand kein einziges Wort.

„Denn Menschen sind hier in Bruchtal nicht so gern gesehen weißt du. Einige Elben haben eine gewisse Abneigung gegen euch." Setzte Gwario fort.

„Elben?" fragte Márla verdattert, aber ihre Gesprächspartner brauchten schon gar nicht mehr zu antworten, jetzt erst bemerkte sie die spitzen Ohren der Beiden und verstand allmählich.

„Aber Elladan und Elrohir waren sehr freundlich und höflich mir gegenüber." Entgegnete sie. Gwario und Gweria winkten ab.

„Ach, lass dich davon nicht beirren. Das gehört nun mal zum guten Umgangston. Warte nur wenn erst Herr Elrond wieder da ist. Dann wirst du erst recht nichts zu lachen haben."

„W…was meint ihr damit?" Langsam schmolz ihre Selbstsicherheit dahin.

„Nun, seine Tochter, unsere Herrin Arwen hat sich in einen Menschen verguckt. Noch dazu in einen Waldläufer, der entspricht ja nun überhaupt nicht ihrem Stand. Jetzt erklärte sie sich auch noch dazu bereit ihrer Unsterblichkeit zu entsagen nur um mit ihm zusammen sein zu können. Da kannst du dir ja sicherlich vorstellen wie erbost ihr Vater war." Wie zur Bestätigung nickte Márla.

„…Und … und was soll ich jetzt tun." Ihre Stimme klang hilflos. Gweria legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Na, na lass nicht gleich den Kopf hängen. Halt dich nur immer schön zurück und überlege vorher, bevor du etwas sagst, dann wird dir nichts passieren. Wenn dir ein Elb etwas aufträgt dann tust du es auch, verstanden?" Wieder nickte Márla, eine andere Wahl hatte sie wohl nicht, wo sollte sie denn auch hingehen. Und aus war ihr Traum vom neuen Leben, jetzt war sie gezwungen sich hier unterzuordnen.

„So nun müssen wir weiter Kind. Leb wohl und beherzige unsere Ratschläge." Mit diesen Worten ließen sie Márla alleine stehen.

Und wieder fiel ihre Welt zusammen, warum musste sie immer nur so ein Pech haben. Aber ganz aufgeben wollte sie nicht, vielleicht fand sich doch ein Weg, von hier weg zu kommen. Schließlich setzte sie ihren Weg, die Treppen hinunter, fort. Nein so leicht würde sie nicht klein bei geben. Auf der anderen Seite des Flurs, lachten sich zwei eingebildete Elben ins Fäustchen. Oh Menschen konnte man so leicht Angst einjagen.


	7. Aufeinandertreffen

7. Aufeinandertreffen 

_Lothlórien_

Am nächsten Morgen standen schon die Pferde für den Aufbruch bereit. Nora hatte in dieser neuen, fremden Umgebung kaum ein Auge zutun können. Kein Wunder das sie noch hundemüde war, als sie von Haldir geweckt wurde.

„Kommt Nora, es bleibt nur noch wenig Zeit bis zu unserer Abreise! Ihr solltet euch vorher stärken."

Schlaftrunken erhob sich Nora von ihrem Nachtlager und ließ von Haldir den Baum hinunterführen. Es ging wieder etliche Treppen und Stiegen auf und ab, bis sie schließlich wieder vor Frau Galadriels Palast standen. Und dort fand sich Nora wieder vor der reichlich verzierten Tür stehen. Doch diesmal begleitete sie Haldir hinein. Gandalf und Galadriel saßen, wie schon beim letzen Mal, beieinander. Heute aber war auch Herr Celeborn, Frau Galadriels Gemahl anwesend. Dieser erhob sich nun als erster, die rechte Hand auf dem Herzen und die linke wie zur Umarmung ausgestreckt verbeugte er sich vor ihr. Verwirrt schaute sie in Richtung Gandalf, welcher ihr bedeutete es Celeborn gleichzutun.

Celeborn lächelte als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, er strich ihr väterlich über die Wange.

Galadriel trat vor und schwang ihr einen grauen Mantel über die Schulter, der sich wunderbar weich auf ihrer Haut anfühlte. Die Herrin des Waldes schloss den Mantel, indem sie Nora eine Brosche in Form eines Blattes der riesigen Bäume ansteckte. Auch sie strich Nora liebevoll die Wange. Das Mädchen fühlte sich an ihre Eltern erinnert und ihre Augen begannen zu brennen. Aber noch bevor eine einzige Träne fallen konnte, ergriff Celeborn das Wort.

„Es ist meiner Frau und mir keine große Freude, dich nach kaum zwei Tagen wieder gehen zu lassen. Gerne hätten wir dich näher kennen gelernt Nora. Aber die Zukunft unseres Waldes ist unbestimmt und wir sehen schweren und gefährlichen Zeiten entgegen. Galadriel hat es dir ja schon erklärt, in der jetzigen Lage in der sich Mittelerde befindet ist es das Beste, wenn wir dich sicher bei Herrn Elrond in Bruchtal wissen. Gandalf und Haldir werden dich begleiten, möge eure Reise gefahrlos und ohne große Hindernisse vonstatten gehen." Noch einmal fuhr er ihr über die Wange, und ließ seine Frau vortreten.

„Mein Mann hat das meiste schon erwähnt. Aber lass dir noch einmal sagen mein Kind das du bei uns willkommen bist, sobald sich die Gefahr für Mittelerde gelegt hat. Wir werden dir nicht den Weg zu uns versperren. Möge dir die Sterne ein Licht in jeder dunklen Stunde sein."

Mit diesen Worten küsste Galadriel sie auf die Stirn. Nora verließ gemeinsam mit Gandalf und Haldir den Palast, bestiegen die Pferde, und traten ihre Reise nach Rivendell an.

Nora fragte sich um was für eine Gefahr es sich handelte, von dem die beiden Elbenfürsten gesprochen hatten. Aber es sollte gar nicht mehr so lange dauern, bis sie eine Antwort auf ihre Frage bekommen sollte.

_Einige 100 Meilen entfernt_

Nun waren sie schon fast eine Woche hier, Awarî ging es den Umständen entsprechenden gut. Manchmal unterhielt sie sich mit Fandor und Herrn Elrond, ja scherzte sogar mit ihnen. Es gab aber auch Momente, in denen Kummer und Schmerz schier unerträglich waren. In jenen Momenten zog sie sich zurück und trauerte für sich allein. Elrond und Fandor akzeptierten das, sie würden für Awarî da sein, wenn sie sie brauchte.

An diesem Morgen saßen Fandor und Elrond vor dem Haus und besprachen die Weiterreise Awarîs und Elronds. Gerade waren sie beim Thema „sicherste Reiseroute" angelangt, als Elrond in der Ferne einen Reiter erblickte. Dieser war noch etliche Meilen entfernt, dennoch konnten die Augen des Elbenfürsten gut erkennen dass es sich um einen Elben aus Lórien handeln musste. Auch Fandor war diese Tatsache nicht entgangen.

„Ob es Probleme in Lórien gibt?" fragte er. Wie zur Antwort seufzte Elrond.

„In dunklen Zeiten, wie sie gerade Mittelerde ertragen muss, gibt es wohl leider ständig Probleme. Aber warten wir erst einmal ab Mellon nin, der Reiter wird uns gewiss Bericht erstatten!

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später, war der Elb bis auf einige hundert Meter an Fandors Haus heran. Überrascht die beiden hier anzutreffen, zügelte er sein Pferd, wurde langsamer und stieg ab. Er begrüßte sie mit den Worten.

„_Mae Govannen Hir Elrond ar Hir Fandor." _Sein Gruß wurde erwidert. Elrond wusste das nur wenige Lórien Elben sich per Westron verständigen konnten.

„_Pedo, togo gen sí mellon nin? _Fragte der Herr Bruchtals (Sag was führt dich hierher, mein Freund?)

„_Ennin tass ab na noro Imladris, ar le trenar Hir Galadriel pen iell na Imladris!" _(Mir wurde aufgetragen nach Bruchtal zu reiten, und euch zu berichten dass Frau Galadriel ein Mädchen nach Bruchtal schickt) Elrond wurde nachdenklich und fragte den Lórien Elb was das für ein Mädchen sei. Er antwortete, dass das er nur wisse dass dieses Mädchen, sie hieß Nora, sich nach Lórien verirrt hatte und Frau Galadriel es lieber nach Bruchtal in Sicherheit schicke. Elrond nickte und wollte wissen ob Nora schon auf den Weg nach Bruchtal sei, und ob jemand zu ihrem Schutz mitreisen würde. Der fremde Elb bejahte und nannte Mithrandir und Haldir als Begleiter Noras. Elrond bedankte sich, und bat den Elben doch umzukehren und den Reisenden mitzuteilen, sie sollten sich bei Fandor einfinden man würde dann gemeinsam nach Bruchtal ziehen. Der Elb willigte ohne zu Zögern ein, machte kehrt und ritt den Weg zurück den er gekommen war.

Er musste nur wenige Stunden reiten, denn schon hinter der Schwertel traf er auf die Eskorte von Reisenden.

Haldir wechselte kurz ein paar Worte mit ihm, nachdem der Bote dem Marschall Lóriens alles berichtet hatte, entließ in dieser aus seinem Dienst und schickte ihn nach Lórien. Gandalf, der das Gespräch nicht mit angehört hatte, wandte sich Haldir zu:

„Warum ist der Bote umgekehrt Haldir? Gab es Schwierigkeiten bis nach Imladris durchzukommen?" Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Mithrandir, Rúmil ist auf seinen Weg zufällig auf Herrn Elrond gestoßen. Dieser beauftragte ihn direkt zurück zu reiten, um uns mitzuteilen, dass sich der er sich bei einem Elben namens Fandor aufhielte. Und wir uns dort einfinden sollten, so das man gemeinsam nach Bruchtal reiten könne." Mithrandir nickte verstehend. Fandor war ihm wohl bekannt, nicht selten hatte er in seinem Haus eine Rast eingelegt.

„Dann sollten wir uns der Anordnung des Herrn von Imladris nicht widersetzen!"

„Dürfte ich auch einmal erfahren, worum es hier geht Gandalf?" fuhr Nora, ein wenig sauer darüber das man es anscheinend nicht für nötig hielt sie aufzuklären, dazwischen.

Haldir antwortete an Stelle des Zauberers.

„Wir werden jetzt weiter in Richtung des Nebelgebirges reiten, dort erwartet uns der Herr Bruchtals persönlich Nora! Von da aus reiten wir gemeinsam mit ihm weiter."

„Und wie lange werden wir noch unterwegs sein?" Vom vielen, ungewohnten Reiten, tat ihr langsam der Hintern weh.

„Ich schätze bis zur Dämmerung müssten wir unser Ziel erreicht haben." Antwortete Gandalf

Er sollte Recht behalten. Kaum das die Sonne hinter den Bergen verwunden war, tauchte vor ihnen ein Haus gut versteckt hinter einigen Bäumen auf. Gerade als sie von ihren Pferden stiegen öffnete sich die Tür, und ein hochgewachsener Mann, gekleidet in einen dunkeln Kapuzenmantel begrüßte sie in der fremden Elbensprache.

Haldir und Gandalf erwiderten seinen Gruß auf die gleiche Weise. Der fremde Elb wandte sich Nora zu.

„Und du musst Nora sein." Er reichte ihr die Hand. Nora starrte erst ein wenig schüchtern darauf, legte die ihre aber dann, wenn auch etwas zögerlich, hinein.

„Und ihr seid der Herr Bruchtals!" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Elrond verneigte sich, wie zuvor bei Gandalf und Haldir, und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Ja, da hast du vollkommen recht, kleine Nora." Nora lächelte zurück. Dass er sie „kleine Nora" nannte, gefiel ihr zwar nicht besonders, aber trotzdem schien er ein sehr netter Elbenfürst zu sein.

Gandalf und die drei Elben begannen ein reges Gespräch in der fremden Elbensprache zu führen, und Nora kam sich ziemlich überflüssig vor.

Doch dann entdeckte sie das fremde Mädchen, welches sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Als es ihren Blick bemerkte, verschwand es schnell wieder im Haus. Da die Anderen sie sowieso längst vergessen zu haben schienen, betrat sie das Haus.

Das Mädchen saß vor dem Kamin, und starrte mit leerem Blick in die knisternden Flammen. Nora näherte sich ihr langsam, und blieb ein paar Schritte entfernt stehen.

„Du wohnst in einem sehr schönen Haus." Sagte sie um das unangenehme Schweigen zu durchbrechen. Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sag das Fandor und nicht mir, ich bin nur auf Besuch hier!"

„Ziehst du gemeinsam mit Herrn Elrond nach Bruchtal, ist er ein Verwandter von dir?" Das Mädchen lachte so spöttisch, das Nora eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Nein, verwandt sind wir wohl auf keinen Fall, und ja ich reise mit ihm nach Bruchtal. Gezwungener Maßen, denn sonst weiß ich nicht wo ich hin gehen könnte!" Nora setzte sich neben sie, doch diese starrte weiter in den Kamin.

„Was ist passiert, was meinst du mit gezwungenermaßen?" Jetzt drehte sich das Mädchen um und sah sie mit wütendem Gesicht an. Nora befürchtete schon etwas falsches gesagt zu haben, doch ihre Gesichtszüge würden im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder sanfter. Sie seufzte.

„Na eben nicht unbedingt freiwillig. Meine Familie und alle anderen Bewohner meines Dorfes, wurden von Saurons Schergen ermordet."

„Wer ist Sauron." Die Augen des Mädchens wurden groß.

„Jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, du hast noch nie etwas von dem Herrscher Mordors gehört. So nennt er sich jedenfalls selbst!" Nora schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und…ich meine…warum….warum hat er das getan?" Wieder zuckte das fremde Mädchen mit den Schultern.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Wahrscheinlich aus purer Laune heraus. Ihn kümmert die Not Anderer nicht. Im Gegenteil er weidet sich lieber an ihrem Leid. Und freut sich das er Macht über sie hat. Verstehst du?"

Nora nickte. Sie verstand das nur zu gut. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie selbst miterlebt, was aus Menschen werden kann, wenn sie zuviel über zuviel Macht verfügten.

„Du musst von sehr weit her kommen, wenn du nicht mal etwas von Mordor gehört hast."

„Ja, von sehr weit her."

„Und warum bist du mit Gandalf dem Grauen und dem Heerführer aus Lothlórien unterwegs." Nora dachte nach, das Mädchen hatte ihr auch ein Teil ihrer Geschichte erzählt. War sie ihr da nicht auch schuldig ein wenig von sich zu erzählen?

„Ich wurde nach Lothlórien geschickt, weil in meinen Land eine lange Zeit Krieg herrschte…"

„Krieg? Wieso?" Unterbrach das Mädchen sie.

„Weil ein Mensch, der in meinen Land herrschte, größenwahnsinnig geworden war. Und am Ende wohl die ganze Welt erobern wollte. Er ist dafür über Leichen gegangen. Hat die Leute weggeschafft die ihm dafür im Weg standen!" Nora macht eine kurze Pause. Zu viele Bilder kamen in ihr hoch, das sie ein paar Mal schlucken musste, um nicht zu weinen.

„Er hat den meisten Menschen eingeredet, das diejenigen die nicht so dachten wie er, es nicht verdienen weiter zu leben. Er erfand fadenscheinige Gründe, um jene umzubringen die zur Gefahr für ihn werden könnten, oder um an Geld heranzukommen, um seinen nutzlosen Krieg zu finanzieren. Ließ ganze Lager errichten um diese Menschen, die für ihn nichts wert waren, arbeiten zu lassen, bis sie zu schwach waren und starben oder ermordet wurden." Nora stand auf, sie konnte dem Mädchen nicht länger in die Augen sehen.

„Die Menschen die gegen seine Politik waren, mussten dennoch Stillschweigen bewahren, ein falsches Wort und sie wurden ins Gefängnis geworfen. Manche, halfen sogar den Menschen die nur noch als wertlos angesehen wurden, und versteckten sie um sie vor dem sicheren Tod zu beschützen. Doch wenn man entdeckt wurde, bedeutete das Hochverrat und somit den eigenen Tod!" Nora konnte nichts dagegen tun, das nun doch die Tränen flossen.

Das Mädchen stand auf und legte eine Hand auf Noras rechte Schulter.

„Deine Eltern haben diesen armen Menschen auch geholfen. Nicht wahr?" Nora nickte und schniefte.

„Sie wurden…sie wurden ins Gefängnis geworfen, ich hab nie wieder etwas von ihnen gehört." Das fremde Mädchen umarmte sie.

„Dann teilen wir beide wohl das gleiche Schicksal." Sie gab Nora einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„So haben wir in meinen Dorf neue Freundschaften besiegelt. Ich bin Awarî. Wirst du meine Freundschaft annehmen?" Noras Tränen ließen langsam nach und gab Awarî den Kuss zurück.

„Ich nehme deine Freundschaft gerne an. Ich bin Nora." Die beiden, neuen Freundinnen umarmten sich noch einmal.

Draußen lächelten Elrond, Gandalf, Fandor und Haldir sich gegenseitig an. Sie hatten zwar nicht gehört was die zwei Mädchen besprochen hatten, aber das was sie jetzt sahen, bedurfte auch keiner Worte!


End file.
